


Forever and Always

by SourwolfZiam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Supernatural creatures, Boys In Love, Crown Prince Youngho, Dream worlds, Fluff and Angst, Human and supernatural politics, Hyung line feelings, Lord! Jaehyun, Lord! Yuta, M/M, Maknae line squad, Mature Sexual Content, Occasional changing pov, Primarily JohnYong pov, Recreational Drinking, Royalty, The Golden Table, UN worker! Taeyong, happy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: Taeyong has seen pictures and videos, of course he has.But they did not do Youngho justice.He was tall. Really tall.His eyes were silver, and glistened in the bright sun. His pointy ears were hidden behind black, lush hair that ended just above his shoulders. His lips were lush, and his bone structure was unbelievable.He wore a suit that hinted at a fit body.Taeyong's mouth watered, then dried when Youngho suddenly looked at him as they passed each other in front of the glass doors of the UN.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire fic in Carly's (taeyongseo) curiouscat, hence every part is slightly shorter than a normal paragraph. Please enjoy it, I have loved writing this so much!!!
> 
> My Supernatural world!!
> 
> Fae- Live forever; but can get killed as easily as a human; controls the elements; eye-colour depends on what element they control. Can have children, half- faes, which live forever, but can be born without powers.
> 
> Werewolves- Imagine 'Teen Wolf'; lives a few decades longer than the average human, but do eventually die of old age.
> 
> Vampires- Lives forever; super strenght, speed, sight, smell; fire kills them; eyes are sensitive to the sun, but it cant kill them; cant have kids.
> 
> Elves- Lives a few centuries longer than humans, but do die of old age; has the power of the elves in HP, but look like humans, and they can control and manipulate minds; are born with intricate, individualistic marks on their hands and up their arms, and a mark on either side of their temple; can have kids; weakness is metal of all kind.
> 
> Cast!
> 
> Taeil  
> Johnny  
> Taeyong  
> Yuta- 1044 years old, fae. A lord, friends with Johnny.  
> Kun- 1301 years old, fae. Royal Advisor to Johnny.  
> Doyoung  
> Ten- 22 years old, human. Taeyong's best friend  
> Jaehyun- 1108 years old, fae. A lord, Johnny's friend  
> WinWin- 21 years old, human. Taeyong's friend  
> Jungwoo- 970 years old, half-fae. Personal guard to Prince Youngho.  
> Xuxi- 899 years old, fae. Personal guard to Prince Youngho.  
> Mark  
> Xiao de Jun- 20 years old, werewolf. Part of Dreamie squad.  
> Hendery- 20 years old, half-fae. Dreamie squad.  
> Renjun- 19 years old, human. Dreamie squad.  
> Jeno- 19 years old, human. Dreamie squad.  
> Haechan  
> Jaemin- 19 years old, vampire. Dreamie squad.  
> YangYang- 19 years old, half-elf. Dreamie squad.  
> Chenle- 18 years old, human. Dreamie squad.  
> Jisung- 17 years old, human. Dreamie squad.
> 
> (character age, and description not in here is mentioned in the fic)

Lee Taeyong (23 years old, human) remembers the first time he met Prince Youngho (1208 years old, fae), of the Royal House of Suh.

It's not an encounter Taeyong would forget, especially meeting the heir to the most powerful crown in the supernatural world.

Even though humans and the supernatural have (peacefully) coexisted for the last 2000 years thanks to the new world laws created after the Dark Decades, they do tend to stay within their own communities.

While the Americans and Europeans were acting like savages where humans and supernaturals hunted and killed each other, in South Korea the fae, under the Suh family, worked on getting the Asian countries to create peace amongst both groups, which took half a century to succeed. Eventually those ideals spread to the rest of the world.

The Golden Table, made up of representatives from each group (human, fae, vampires, werewolves and elves), was created to ensure coexistence and cooperation amongst the humans and non-humans. The Table has branches all around the world, and the main 'headquarter' is in South Korea, where the first Table was created.

While isolation amongst the groups is popular, there are huge communities around the world where humans and the supernatural live together. Taeyong grew up in Seoul, so he only knew the latter lifestyle. Two of his best friends, Taeil (24 years old, elf) and Doyoung (238 years old, vampire) were the supernatural amongst his friendship group, and his younger brother Mark (20 years old, human) was dating Hyuck (19 years old, fae).

Taeyong has been working at the United Nations since finishing college. The UN and Golden Table work together closely, so Table member enter and exit the UN building all the time. But this was a Royal, which was much rarer. 

The spine-tingling attraction Taeyong felt watching the prince walk into the building while he was exiting took his breath away.

Taeyong has seen pictures and videos, of course he has.

But they did not do Youngho justice.

He was tall. Really tall.

His eyes were silver, and glistened in the bright sun. His pointy ears were hidden behind black, lush hair that ended just above his shoulders. His lips were lush, and his bone structure was unbelievable.

He wore a suit that hinted at a fit body.

Taeyong's mouth watered, then dried when Youngho suddenly looked at him as they passed each other in front of the glass doors.

Taeyong bowed his head in greeting with a soft, "Your Highness” and missed the look of interest and slight smile on Youngho's face.

Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up as he walked away, feeling like he couldn't breath.

-

Crown Prince Youngho's eyes followed the beautiful man aa he walked away, unable to pull his eyes off the retreating figure.

Youngho has seen his fair share of beautiful people, whether they be human or not. He's bedded his fair share of those beautiful people.

Yet none of them compared to the otherworldly creature that just passed him. His large, dark doe eyes, slight, lithe figure, and facial bone structure would have made a classical sculptor weep with joy.

"Kun, who is that?" Youngho asks softly, his eyes still on the spot where Taeyong disappeared around the corner.

The prince's Royal Advisor,already noticing that his Prince's attention was on the other man, simply raised his eyebrow, taking out his iPad to do some quick research.

"Lee Taeyong, your Highness" Kun replies a few seconds later, "He's human, 23 years old, and works as the senior assistant to South Korea's UN Ambassador"

Youngho nodded to himself, thoughtful as he was greeted at the front desk and escorted to the bank of elevators. Today was his third meeting with the Golden Table as a representative of his father. Table members are voted into their positions by the citizens of the country, and Youngho is the main candidate for Head Fae of South Korea's Table.

"Arrange a meeting for me with the Ambassador. Tell him I wish to discuss a few private matters" Youngho says, and Kun simply nods, making notes.

Taeyong returns from his lunch break, getting off the 9th floor, where the Ambassador's office is situated.

He just reached his desk outside the Ambassador's office, and placing his grocery bags on the floor, when the office door opens up.

Do Kyungsoo (145 years old, elf), UN Ambassador for South Korea since 2000, hands Taeyong a few documents.

"Make copies, and give the originals to General Secretary Kim, please" Mr. Do says, and Taeyong nods with a smile. 

Mr. Do moves to return to his office when he pauses, turning back to Taeyong as if remembering something.

"Oh, and exciting news" Mr. Do says, and Taeyong hides another smile- Mr. Do doesn't look like anything easily excites him, "Crown Prince Suh Youngho has requested a meeting with me. The meeting is tomorrow, before lunch. Please be in attendance for any important note-taking and information I might need on hand"

"Of course, sir" Taeyong responds, and Mr. Do gives a perfunctory smile, the golden, beautifully detailed mark on his left temple briefly winking in the fluorescent light before he reenters his office.

Taeyong swallows. He was seeing the Prince tomorrow. His stomach swoops at the thought.

-

Taeyong's head snaps up when one of the elevators ping before opening up. He gets up from his desk, nervously straightening his tie as four men step out of it, walking towards the Ambassador's office.

He immediately takes in Prince Youngho: he's wearing a dark grey suit with a thin, silver tie that compliments his eyes. His hair is parted on the side, falling stylishly over his forehead. Behind him are two tall men, both wearing black suits with a purple sash over their chest, the Suh crest on it.

These were the Prince's personal guards. The taller one has a strong, gorgeous face with emerald green eyes- his element is earth. The man next to him is also handsome, with adorable button eyes and an upturned nose, his blue eyes clear and bright- water.

The man next to the Prince was his Advisor, Qian Kun. He was slightly shorter than the other three men, his purple eyes (wind) warm and intelligent.

Taeyong takes a deep, 90° bow as the men stop in front of him

"Welcome, your Highness and Mr Qian" Taeyong says, trying not to stare into Youngho's handsome face for an inappropriate amount of time, before tearing his eyes away. He gives a nod of greeting to the guards, who reciprocate the gesture.

Mr. Qian steps forward with a smile and shakes Taeyong's hand.

"Mr. Lee, I hope we are not late?" Mr. Qian says, and Taeyong shakes his head with an answering smile.

"No, you are all right on time. Mr. Do arranged for the meeting to be held in the boardroom for a more comfortable setting" Taeyong replies, "Please, follow me".

With another bow of his head, he leads the fae down the hall.

When they reach the boardroom, Taeyong turns back to the four men, gesturing for them to enter first, "After you".

Mr. Qian waits for the Prince to enter first before he follows. The taller guard stays outside while the other one enters the boardroom, taking their positions.

When Taeyong enters last, he watches Mr. Do bow to Prince Youngho before warmly shaking Mr. Qian's hand- they obviously know each other.

The three men take their seats at the long meeting table- a smaller table stands near the floor-lenght windows with refreshments and platters on it.

This boardroom is used by the elves and half-elves on the floor: it contains no metal, so all the furniture is 100% wood, glass and/or plastic.

Taeyong sits next to Mr. Do and across from the Prince. He reflexively swallows when he glances up from sorting out his notes and finds Youngho openly looking at him, a slightly smile on his lips.

The two of them break eye contact when Mr. Do clears his throat, and the meeting starts. Taeyong takes note and adds any necessary information to the discussion.

The meeting lasts an hour, and once it ends, everyone enjoys some of the snacks supplied. 

Taeyong watches Youngho out of the corner of his eye as Mr. Do and Mr. Qian talk by the windows- Taeyong couldn't help watching the way the Prince was drinking from his bottle of water.

Fuck, this was so inappropriate.

He's so busy scolding himself, that he completely misses the Prince coming over, and Taeyong gives a very unmanly yelp when he sneakily tries to stare again, and sees that Prince Youngho is right in front of him.

Youngho smiles at Taeyong's expression.

"My apologies, Mr. Lee. I did not mean to startle you" he says, and Taeyong stared- the way the Prince spoke and stood, he reminded Taeyong of Mr. Darcy, or one of those princes from kdramas based on old kingdoms.

Taeyong has always had a weakness for those men.

"Y-you didn't startle me, your Highness" Taeyong practically whispers, sure his face was blazing red from how Youngho's eyes were flickering all over his face, occasionally resting on Taeyong's lips.

"Good" Youngho says, equally as soft, and Taeyong is momentarily speechless. Taeyong is not unaccustomed to looks of admiration, or silver-eyed fae.

Yet, the Prince...

"Would you care to join me for lunch, Mr. Lee?" Youngho says when Mr. Qian indicates that it was time for them to leave.

Everyone in the room went quiet, staring at the two of them.

Taeyong was sure that his jaw was on the floor.

"Lunch?" he asks faintly, and Youngho nods, amusement and blatant hope in his eyes.

Taeyong licks his lips and nods.

Youngho's eyes follow his tongue.

"Lunch... Lunch sounds wonderful, your Highness" Taeyong says, and Prince Youngho's eyes seem to shine even brighter.

"I'm really happy to hear that, Mr. Lee"

Mr. Do and Kun share a glance- this was going to be interesting.

Taeyong feels butterflies going rampant in his tummy, as he sits next to the Prince in his car. Mr. Qian has returned to the Suh palace, leaving the taller guard (Mr. Huang) to drive them, and the other guard (Mr. Kim) to follow in another car.

Taeyong had let out a high-pitched giggle when Youngho opened the car door for him. He got in, nearly melting into the soft, expensive leather of the carseat. When the Prince got in next to him, he gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for taking me to lunch, your Highness" Taeyong says, shyly looking at the other man from under his lashes.

"My pleasure, Mr. Lee. Thank you for accompanying me." Prince Youngho says, sounding so sincere that Taeyong blushed.

Taeyong has a feeling that the Prince does everything with sincerity and in an honest note. Being alive as long as he has, probably made playing games and being subtle seem dull after a while.

"Please, call me Taeyong, your Highness"

"Only if you call me Youngho" the Prince said with a smile, and Taeyong nearly choked.

"Oh, I could never! That would be inappropriate" Taeyong frets, feeling regretful.

"Then I shall stick with Mr. Lee, if that is alright with you" Prince Youngho says, and Taeyong blushes, nodding his head.

-

Twenty minutes later, Taeyong and Johnny are sitting across each other in a empty, 5-star restuarant. The staff are fluttering around, setting down cutlery and appetizers for the two men: Mr. Qian found them the nearest fancy restuarant, and after mentioning the Crown Prince, the owner happily ensured that it would only be Youngho and Taeyong, and that no staff member told anyone about who the two patrons were.

Youngho and Taeyong have been making small talk, with mostly Taeyong supplying information about himself- where he grew up, the schools he went to, his interests, hopes and dreams.

"You own chickens and one dog?" the Prince asks, amused and clearly enthralled. Taeyong smiles, quite proud of his animals, and Prince Youngho's eyes seem to brighten further, dazzling the younger man.

"I also used to own a turtle, a turkey and a pig" Taeyong says and Youngho chuckles.

"Of course you did" Youngho seems to pause, before adding, "I once owned pets, but after burying one too many after they age and die, I decided to get a black-haired phoenix. Her name is Sol"

"I'd like to meet her" Taeyong says, hoping he doesn't sound forward, as a basket of rolls and small, glass bowls of spreads are placed on the table, with a jug of water and two crystal glasses.

Youngho seems pleased at the suggestion, and joins Taeyong in thanking the waiter for the food (who blushes and bows quite deeply before leaving) before answering Taeyong.

"I would very much like that, Mr. Lee" he says, pouring Taeyong a glass of water.

Mr. Kim was sitting in the corner, while guarding the Prince, and Mr. Huang was stationed outside.

Taeyong and Youngho talk about their childhoods and friends, barely touching their food as they drink in each other's company, unable to take their eyes off each other.

Youngho tells Taeyong about the time he nearly got his father struck by lighting while they were having an argument outside, and laughed out loud at the scandalous look on Taeyong's face.

Taeyong wryly admitted to nearly chipping a tooth, the first time he kissed someone.

They had pasta next, and shared a slice of cake for dessert.

Taeyong promised to bake a cake for the Prince one day. They pinky-promised on that.

Youngho got Taeyong's number.

The Prince dropped Taeyong off at work again once lunch was over, placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand in farewell.

"Until I see you again, Mr. Lee"

"Goodbye, your Highness"

Taeyong works for the rest of the day with a skip in his step, and a flutter in his chest.

When he gets home that night, he sets down his bags, greets his pets, and then jumps up and down, squealing.

Youngho gets home later that day, greeting his parents who are in their huge greenhouse, before going up to his suite, laying down on his bed.

With a smile, he takes out his phone, opening his contacts, and pulling up the latest number added.

He changes it to 'The One', then groans out loud.

Fuck, he's only known this person, this _human_ , for two days. He cannot afford to fall in love with Lee Taeyong.

Since his nomination as candidate for South Korean Head Fae, and as the future King, he cant get distracted from his duties. He's been training to be king his entire life, and the position at the Table is basically his.

While that means that he'll be busier than ever in a few months, it also means people expect him to get married within the next few years.

He knows that his people, and especially his parents, are open-minded people, but he knows they do expect him to choose someone who lives longer than 60-70 years.

His mother has already hinted at him meeting an aristocratic, a vampire heir and a fae duchess- candidates she sees fit to marry her son. He's also more than aware of the more... conservative members of the Table who expect him to marry someone of his 'kind'.

What kills him is that Taeyong would be seen as the perfect match for him- he is beautiful, educated, from a good and decent family, and has a respectable job.

He also has the kindest, warmest personality that Youngho has seen in years, and a brain that turns him on. Youngho wants to meet his chickens, for God's sake.

Yet.

Yet he's human.

Youngho doesn't want to choose between his duty and his love.

Youngho sighs and renames the contact to 'Mr. Lee'

He then pulls up Yuta's contact, pressing 'Call'

His best friend picks up after a few seconds.

"Hey, your royal majesty supreme".

Youngho rolls his eyes, grinning.

"Lets go out tonight" he says.

While the Crown Prince is in crisis, and getting ready for a night of drinking with his closest friends at his favorite underground club (where no one cares about status), Taeyong is busy cooking dinner.

It's already past 9, but Taeyong had some work to do, and was quite busy. He already fed Ruby and the chickens (the latter, named Peckie, Lulu, and Mini, who lived in the backyard, roaming around happily, their henhouse in the corner) and after finishing up, took a shower.

He wasn't very hungry, so he decided to make a simple fried rice, with a side of stirfry pork ribs, humming to himself.

He dished himself some food, pouring half a glass of wine, and settled in front of the television. The rest of the food would be his lunch tomorrow.

Taeyong ate his dinner, watching his shows, Youngho running through his mind. He felt as if all his senses were constantly assaulted just by the thought of the Prince.

He is so handsome, and the way he looked at Taeyong made his flush and ridiculously happy.

Taeyong had no idea where this, whatever THIS, was going. He didn't know where he wanted it to go.

He knew that possibly dating the Crown Prince of the most powerful royal fae family would not be easy.

And dating Prince Youngho was one thing- everyone would maybe accept them as boyfriends. But as husbands? No way.

Taeyong was being presumptuous and forward, he knows. They have only known each other for two days, and have gone on one date.

But he was _not_ imagining the tension between them. It went beyond sexual- Taeyong knows that Youngho hasn't been seen with anyone in over 6 decades, and was often christened the 'Chastity Prince', especially after centuries of going through his whoring, party animal phase.

So for Taeyong to have caught his attention like this must mean something.

Right?

Taeyong sighs, slumping back against his couch as he takes a small sip of wine. Ruby is snuggled against him, and he scratches her fur, deep in thought.

Would they even work out? Taeyong is human. He cant give up the last 60-70 years of his life to become a prince consort, especially one of a people who might not accept him, even one as kind and open-minded as the fae.

Taeyong's phone pings, and he takes it out of his jeans pocket. He opens the message, and a smile crosses his face.

The number was unfamiliar, and the message says,

Save my number, Mr. Lee.

Dream of me tonight.

I shall dream of holding you in my arms tonight.

Taeyong blushes as he saves the number under 'Prince Youngho'.

Deciding to be brave, he changes it to 'Youngho'

He looks down at Ruby, "I am so fucked, baby girl".

Ruby yawns.

Luckily the family barbeque is tomorrow, so being around his family, friends and the kids will hopefully distract him from having to decide whether to keep this going with Youngho or not.

-

Youngho arrives at the club at midnight, well on his way to drunk already- Yuta and Jaehyun arrived with a bottle of fae-made wine, the only kind that gets them drunk. They polished the bottle, listening to music.

Yuta eventually demanded that Youngho tell them why he looks so preoccupied, and with his head hazy, he told his best friends about Taeyong.

Youngho might have said 'love' once or twice.

Yuta laughed at him in his face, while Jaehyun sympathetically patted his shoulder, but gave no words of wisdom.

His friends are the worse.

They were immediately escorted to the VIP section, Xuxi and Jungwoo following behind. Youngho is currently slumped on the couch, itching to text or call Taeyong. He already sent him a message earlier, so he doesn't want to become annoying now.

He takes a gulp from his special-made cocktail, watching Jaehyun as he dances with a elf who's markings on his arms are shimmering in the dim lighting of the club.

The club, Legends, has a fun mixture of humans and non-humans, plays good music and has quality alcohol. Youngho has been coming here since it opened up.

He glances at where Yuta is sitting on near him, a pretty redhead on his lap. He's wearing one of Youngho's crowns, which looked like a wreath (made out of gold and diamonds).

He rolls his eyes at how the redhead giggles as Yuta places the crown on her head. The prince gets up, going to the bar to get another drink.

Youngho knows that he's suppose to be having fun, but the Taeyong-situation was driving him insane.

He wants him so badly, so FUCKING badly it hurts.

But there are so many barriers for them to face.

Youngho thinks about Taeyong's gorgeous eyes, and the sparkle in them when he talks about his loved ones. A knot slightly loosens in his chest.

Taeyong... he would be worth it.

Youngho catches Yuta's eyes, and the look on his face makes the younger man's eyes widen. He whispers something to the girl, who nods, and gets off his lap, sitting in the seat next to Yuta.

Yuta gets up, walking towards Youngho.

"I'm sad" Youngho says as soon as Yuta is near him.

"Love" Yuta says with a sigh, and Youngho nods.

They share a hug.

"Do you think I should text Taeyong?"

"Shut up and drink your strawberry daiquiri, Youngho"

-

Taeyong is laying in bed, rereading Pride & Prejudice for the hundredth time. He sighs dreamily, imagining him and Johnny at a grand ball, gazing into each other's eyes, their bodies fitting together perfectly as they dance.

He knows it's late, and he has work tomorrow, but he couldn't stop himself from turning page after page. His mind keeps going back to his date with the Prince, and how they couldn't stop staring at one another.

Taeyong remembers how his heart fluttered at how Youngho spoke openly about his parents, and how much he loves and respects them. He remembers the glimmer in Youngho's eyes as Taeyong gushed about his little brother, Mark, go entered university this year with a full bursary for food science.

He remembers the way Youngho's lips brushed against the back of his fingers, and Taeyong sighs again like a fucking damsel.

He's startles when his phone rings on the bedside table. He picks it up, and his eyes pops out of his head.

The screen reads 'Youngho'.

The Prince is calling him! At 1am.

Taeyong reaches up to fix his hair, before dropping it, feeling embarrassed. Youngho cant see him, for God's sake.

He answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Lee Taeyong?" an unfamiliar, masculine voice says, and Taeyong frowns.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Yuta, Youngho's friend. You're all he's spoken about the whole night, so I decided to steal his phone, and call you. Here he is now, bye!"

Taeyong blinks, thoroughly confused. The way this Yuta guy said the Prince's name so casually, he could only believe they were friends.

He listened in interest as a conversation went on on the other side.

"Why did you call him? He was probably sleeping, dummy!"

"He sounded like he was awake" Even though the phone was being muffled, he could hear how sulky Yuta sounded, and Taeyong grinned.

"Just give it here. And get my crown back!" and with that, Youngho picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Lee" the Prince says, sounding slightly tipsy, and Taeyong's cheeks redden despite everything.

"Hi, your Highness" he murmurs, and adds cheekily, "Why does your friend have your crown?".

Youngho laughs, "Yuta decided to raid my private safe, and took one of my crowns. He'll probably sell it later for a burger" and Taeyong giggles at that unexpected comment.

"He sounds wise" Taeyong says, and Youngho snorts.

"I knew you two would get along. So, what are you doing?" Youngho asks, and Taeyong smiles.

"Reading Pride & Prejudice, my favorite book."

"Oh? It's one of my favorite books from Ms. Austen. She was certainly a lively, talented woman"

Taeyong pauses.

"You knew Jane Austen?"

"Yes. We met in England just after she wrote Sense & Sensibility. I can show you her letters she wrote to me" Youngho replied, sounding casual.

Taeyong says a few garbled words, and hangs up.

Prince Youngho knew Jane Austen.

Taeyong has no option now but to marry him.

He then remembered he just hung up on the Prince.

Taeyong swore and dialed him back.

"Are you okay?" Youngho says immediately, sounding concerned.

Taeyong might have fallen in love a little.

"Sorry, I think I just had a tiny stroke" Taeyong replies, and Youngho seems to sigh in relief.

"Good. So, may I see you again?" Youngho asks, sounding way more sober, and Taeyong smiles.

"I would like that" he replies, "I'll bake that cake I promised, and we could have some coffee at my house? You could meet my pets" Taeyong suggests.

"You want me at your house?" Youngho says, his voice sounding slightly deeper, and Taeyong gets flustered.

"I... I mean, only for cake and coffee!" he says hurriedly, fidgeting with the blanket.

He then hears the Prince laugh, and Taeyong huffs, "Dont joke that like! I'm a proper boy!"

"I know you are" Youngho says softly, and Taeyong grins to himself.

"It would be my honor to meet Ruby, Peckie, Lulu and Mini" Youngho says after a few silence of comfortable silence, "How about tomorrow?"

Taeyong is about to say yes, when he remembers the barbeque, "I cant. I have a prior engagement. How about Saturday afternoon?"

"That sounds good. I cant wait to see you, Mr. Lee"

Taeyong wants to sigh like an in love maiden again.

"Me too, your Highness"

"Goodnight, sweet dreams" Youngho says, and Taeyong hesitates.

He takes a deep breathe, and decides to be brave again.

"Would you like to join me at my family barbeque tomorrow night, your Highness?"

Taeyong ends the call, and puts his phone back down on the bedside table.

The reality of what he just did crashes down on him.

"Oh my God".

How the hell was he going to explain to his parents that he just invited the Crown Prince of the Royal House of Suh to their barbeque? Should he tell them?

Fuck.

Then he remembers that he's friends with Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, and putting him in the same room as his crush, Prince or not, was not going to end well.

Ten lived to embarrass people, especially Taeyong.

"I'm going to die alone"

With that, Taeyong pulled the blankets over his head, hoping to suffocate to death.

Johnny slides his phone back into his pocket, a dopey smile on his face.

Yuta makes gagging noises, while Jaehyun grins, probably ready to tease him mercilessly.

"Shut up" Youngho says sternly, grabbing his crown, and hiding his face in his cocktail glass.

-

Taeyong wakes up early the next morning to make the salads for the BBQ that night. He sticks them in the fridge to stay fresh, packs his lunch and showers, before getting dressed.

He has a busy day at work, as usual. Taeyong tries not to get distracted by the thought of seeing Youngho today- his tummy flutters and his cheeks burns, as he fights to keep a stupid grin off his face.

Youngho messages him during his lunch break, asking if he should bring anything tonight. Taeyong hastens to assure him that he should not. He still hasn't told anyone about his... thing with the Prince, and decided to be a coward, and just let Youngho show up.

It should be fine.

Taeyong snorts at the thought.

When he gets home later that day, he changes into the nicest, but still informal, outfit he could think of- his extra skinny black jeans, a thin, black and white striped shirt, and his newest pair of leather boots. He even styles his hair, and puts on his nicest gold and onyx earrings.

Taeyong packs up the salads, taking with a few bottle of wine that everyone (of adult age) could have together.

He gets to his parents' home, his insides contracting in anticipation.

Youngho hasn't been to a Korean barbeque in a while, so he felt awkward not knowing what to bring.

He thinks long and hard over breakfast as he goes over his schedule for the day. He made Kun change his evening plans, so that he could attend the BBQ.

His Royal Advisor was not impressed, but he postponed and cancelled plans that were scheduled months ago.

Youngho has his chefs make something he can bring along that night, and maybe spend an hour too long deciding what to wear.

He sticks to his less, obnoxiously expensive clothes, and Xuxi drives him to the address Taeyong provided him, Jungwoo following them; he goes over in his head how to interact with humans who are not part of a royal court, or part of the Table, or a CEO/boss of a company he has to be friendly with.

Taeyong enters his childhood home, and smiles as he enters the kitchen, and sees his mom and dad in the backyard, obviously arguing over how to start the fire.

His mom spots him first, and makes a sound of delight as she meets him by the backdoor, engulfing him in one of her loving hugs. He allows her to fuss over him- since Mark went to uni, his mom hasn't had anyone to baby in months.

Eventually, Taeyong and his dad share a hug, and then Taeyong returns to the kitchen to put the salads back in the fridge. He knows that the Korean beef, pork ribs, and chicken has been marinading since last night: it was 6:34 pm, and the bbq started at 7pm, so the rest of the guests would be here soon.

Taeyong bites his bottom lip as he glances at the message Youngho sent him about 5 minutes ago, saying that he would be there in 20.

He doesn't get much time to fret as he hears several cars pull up, and a few seconds later, the front door opens, a wave of noise followed by a group of boys.

Taeyong smiles as they all enter the kitchen. Ten gets to him first, giving a kiss on the cheek before reaching for the cookie jar on the island top. He hasn't seen Tennie in a few weeks, especially since the influx of dogs coming in with rabies, to the vet where the younger man works, keeping him busy.

Taeil reaches him next, still wearing his work clothes (he was a TA at a music school), then WinWin who winces slightly when Taeyong gently hugs him.

"Sorry, WinWinnie. Did you take your pain medication?" Taeyong asks in concern, and WinWin gives him a fond look. WinWin is a dancer, who fractured two of his left ribs after a dangerous dance trick went wrong. It's been a week now, and he's been healing well, while staying on top of the dance routine for his dance company's next recital.

"Yes, I did, mom" WinWin says, and Taeyong ruffles his hair in retaliation.

Finally, he hugged Doyoung, who gives him a small smile. Doyoung's cheeks were rosy, which meant that he was at the blood bank before meeting up with the others.

All of them came with various foods for tonight, which they left in the kitchen before going outside to greet Taeyong's parents.

Five minutes later, the kids arrived. Mark jumped into Taeyong's arms, while Donghyuck assaulted him with cheek kisses. While the rest of the kids, and everyone else caught up (Taeyong briefly watched in fascination as YangYang and Taeil had a telepathic conversation, and Hendery snapped his fingers and created the perfect fire for Taeyong's dad), Taeyong went back inside, anxiously waiting for the Prince to arrive.

At 6:49pm, the front door bell rings.

"Here we go"

-

Youngho takes a deep breathe, and rings the bell. He stands frozen, only exhaling when the door opens and he sees Taeyong on the other side.

He looks beautiful, as usual.

They smile at each other, and Youngho feels something settle inside him, awfully close to where his heart is.

"Hello, your Highness"

"Mr. Lee"

"Please come inside"

Youngho steps inside the house, and follows Taeyong to the kitchen. It's open and spacious, looking well-used. The house looks like it was built on love, and for comfort, rather than to show off wealth and luxury.

Youngho gets a brief twinge of insecurity, as he thinks of the palace he lives in, and the huge suite he sleeps in.

Taeyong wouldn't have invited him here, or even gone on their date, if status mattered to him, Youngho thinks, trying to disspell the doubt in his head.

The Prince sets down the two glass containers, each holding a dozen cupcakes, all of various sizes and flavours.

Xuxi is standing behind the Prince, while Jungwoo was stationed outside. They plan on rotating ever hour.

"You didn't have to bring these, but thank you" Taeyong says, staring at the cupcakes appreciatively, "They are beautiful".

"The palace chefs thought they would be appropriate for the barbeque" Youngho replies, pleased that Taeyong liked his little contribution.

"Thank them for me" Taeyong says, looking at him with those wide, doe eyes, a small smile on his face.

Youngho didn't know whether to kiss him, or propose.

He clears his throat, and nods.

"Several people are approaching, your Royal Highness" Xuxi says, breaking the spell, and Youngho looks up just in time to see four men enter the kitchen, looking like they're all around Taeyong's age.

They were all gawking at him, their eyes wide.

"Holy fucking shit, are you Prince Youngho" the shortest one says, not waiting for Youngho's reply, before turning to a blushing Taeyong, "Is that Prince Youngho standing in your kitchen right now?"

Taeyong nods, looking sheepish, "I invited him, Ten. The Prince is my guest" he mutters.

All hell seems to break loose.

The short one -Ten- and another guy, one who was a vampire, spoke at the same time, clearly overwhelming Taeyong with questions. The third guy, who was an elf, was looking at Youngho with a raised brow and impressed expression on his face, while the fourth one, with pretty, porcelain features, stole a cupcake.

"Okay, that's enough" Taeyong says firmly, shutting up the two, "Prince Youngho and I recently became acquainted, and are getting to know one another. Like I said, he is my guest"

The four men look between the two of them, before they nod.

Taeyong visibly sighs in relief, before doing the introductions. They all bowed deeply, before accepting his handshake.

The vampire's name is Doyoung, and the elf's name is Taeil. The cupcake eater is Sicheng.

Youngho ensures that he smiles, and looks as friendly and approachable as possible.

If things went his way, he would be seeing much more of these four in the future.

"And this is Mr. Huang Xuxi, one of Prince Younghi's Royal Guards. The other guard, Mr. Kim Jungwoo, is guarding outside." Taeyong says, and everyone nods at Xuxi in greeting, who nods back.

Youngho notices how Ten's gaze lingers on Xuxi, and hides a smile.

Kun and Jungwoo doesn't like to share.

"Wait till your dad finds out about this" Ten says in glee, and Taeyong groans in despair.

The party outside have the same reaction that the four had in the kitchen, and once Taeyong explained (for the 5th time) that he and Youngho were just friends, they eventually settled down.

Youngho didn't take offense to just being a "friend"- he knew how nerve-wrecking this all was.

There was much bowing, and handshaking- Taeyong's younger brother, Mark, looked at him with stars in his eyes, while his other friends boldly asked him where his crown was, and how much gold he had in his vault.

Youngho and the fae of the group, shared a traditional fae greeting- with each one, Youngho and the other boy placed their hand over their heart, said "We honor and are honored by your presence" in the ancient language of the fae, before bowed their heads. Status and class did not matter when greeting your fellow fae.

Like the elves, who in greeting, places their hands just below each other's elbow, running their hands down each other's markings, before pressing two fingers against the left temple, acknowledging each other's points of power. Just like the werewolves who press their foreheads together, when greeting each other, as a sign of trust. Just like the vampires who maintain eye contact for a few seconds upon meeting, to establish faith in each apex predator's ability to protect the other, strangers or not.

Just like all those traditions, the fae have their own.

The BBQ eventually continues, as the occasional glance gets thrown at Youngho. Taeyong has to convince his mother not to take out the crystal glasses and expensive china. Taeyong's father looks at Youngho with distrust in his eyes- Taeyong told him on the date that his father was a huge fan of him, so Youngho knows that that is just the look of a protective father.

He'll win him over.

One of the younger kids, Chenle, shyly asks him what cologne he uses.

Youngho smiles, and says he'll send him a bottle.

Donghyuck then asks if he could get a car.

Youngho is relieved when Taeyong hands him a bottle of beer.

Five minutes into the meat going on the fire (the fae with flecks of red and orange in his onyx black eyes, Hendery, seems to be monitoring the flames), and Youngho seemed to have softened Taeyong's father towards him.

They discussed the fae King's retirement in a few months, while Taeyong and his friends were closeby, keeping an eye on the younger group nearby.

The kids were trying to see if they could steal Xuxi's longsword from it's hilt. They were not succeeding.

When Mr. Lee had to go back inside, Youngho turned back to Taeyong.

"So, I heard you were engaged to some heiress" Sicheng says, and Youngho nearly chokes on his beer.

"Sicheng!" Taeyong says, while rubbing Youngho's back. Youngho tries not to arch under the touch.

"That's just a rumor from the 80's. Nothing to it" Youngho replies, when he's sure he wouldn't die anytime soon.

Sicheng looks unimpressed.

Yuta would love him.

The night sky looks beautiful as everyone gathers around the long table in the yard, to dish for themselves. The meat just came off the coals, and everyone was hungry.

Taeil flicked his hand, and created pretty, multicoloured lights that hovered in the air, brightening the yard.

Taeyong went inside to fetch the salads, and Youngho followed him. Jungwoo has replaced Xuxi, and was right behind the two men.

Taeyong gives Youngho a smile as he hands him the bowl of potato salad, while he took the green salad and the bean salad in each hand.

"Thank you for the help" Taeyong says, shy and soft.

"My pleasure, Mr. Lee" Youngho replies, and Taeyong opens his mouth, but they get interrupted by Ten and Hendery skipping past them, hand in hand.

"Gotta go to the bathroom, we'll be out in no time" Ten says, throwing them a cheeky wink.

Youngho rather liked him.

He didn't miss how flushed Hendery looked.

"No sex in my room!" Taeyong yells after them, and Youngho coughs.

Jungwoo raises a brow, but says nothing.

The two men ignores them as they reach the stairs, running up them. They hear a door open and close upstairs.

Taeyong sighs.

"Is this a common occurence?" Youngho asks, his voice amused, and Taeyong nods.

"Yes. They've been sleeping together, and going on non-dates, since they met a year ago. It's supposedly casual, but I know for sure that Hendery and Taeyong have only been with each other, for months now. Idiots in love"

Youngho laughs.

Taeyong smiles at him, and after some visible hesitance, he leans up and presses a gentle, quick kiss on Youngho's cheek.

Youngho's eyes widen, watching as Taeyong practically flees the kitchen.

The Prince's cheek burns, the ghost of Taeyong's lips still lingering.

He glances at Jungwoo, who looks like he has something to say, but is refraining from doing so.

"Dont" Youngho says sternly, but his breathless voice ruins the effect.

"Of course, your Highness"

Taeyong and Youngho shyly sit next to each other as they eat their food. They both haven't acknowledged the kiss on the cheek, and Youngho's cheeks were still red.

Jungwoo received two plates of food, the other one to give to Xuxi, and the kids were still whispering amongst themselves. There was music playing, and everyone was happy and relaxed as they ate their food, and enjoyed the great weather.

Youngho takes a deep breathe, before turning to Taeyong.

"Would 5pm work tomorrow?" Taeyong looked startled, and Youngho felt himself soften even more.

"Yes, that would be perfect. And please dont feel like you have to bring anything, your Highness. I'll have everything provided. I am the one inviting you for cake and tea, afterall" Taeyong says, those unnaturally beautiful eyes shining in the moonlight and twinkling lights.

Youngho could do nothing more than nod.

"Cake and tea? Why aren't we invited?" they both hear Ten say, who is sitting next to Taeyong, sounding hurt.

Taeyong rolls his eyes.

"You're going away for the weekend, Tennie"

"Oh yeah" Ten says, before shoving a pork cutlet into his mouth, Hendery looking at him like he hung the stars.

Idiots in love, Taeyong called them.

Youngho grins to himself, drinking from his beer.

At the end of the barbeque, it's late, the alcohol is up, and half of the party is drunk or busy eating s'mores.

Youngho is only slightly pleasantly tipsy, his eyes only on Taeyong. The younger man has his head tipped back, laughing brightly at some joke Ten just told, Taeil cuddled on his lap, running his fingers through the elf's red hair.

"Your Highness, Jungwoo just pulled up the car. We're ready to leave, when you are" Xuxi softly says, startling Youngho out of his Taeyong-trance. The prince nods, and Xuxi returns to his position at the backdoor, so that he can have a view of the entire backyard.

Jungwoo sighs, and gets up. The kids are all sleeping over, so they've decided to set up a few tents in the yard, and have a little camp.

And by 'they' set up the tents, it was literally just YangYang who snapped his fingers, and they all watched the tents assemble themselves.

Mrs. Lee seems to have sensed that Youngho was about to leave, since she tapped him on the shoulder, three small Tupperwares under her arm.

"For you, your Highness. Just some food to take back home, and enjoy tomorrow morning" she says, her voice so kind and warm, that a lump forms in the back of his throat.

Mrs. Lee reminds him so much of his own mother, the Queen. Youngho gives her a smile, taking the Tupperwares out of her hands.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lee" he says, bowing his head.

"My pleasure" Mrs. Lee replies, and then says in a softer voice, "Please look after my boy, he means the world to me"

Youngho blushes, and nods. He doesn't know where he and Taeyong's relationship is going, but he hopes to keep that promise.

He watches her return to her husband's side, before going to Taeyong.

"Mr. Lee" Youngho says, and Taeyong looks up at him, and when he sees what's in Youngho's hands, he grins.

He gets Taeil off his lap, and gets up, "I see my mom has found someone new to fuss over".

"I dont mind it. The food was delicious, and will certainly be enjoyable to eat tomorrow morning, for breakfast" Youngho says.

The two of them are standing quite close to one another, he cant help but notice, He definitely does not mind.

"Yes, I'm sure it will best your dozen chefs' cooking" Taeyong replies cheekily, and Youngho laughs, surprised.

"I wouldn't say that out loud, for the risk of the birds carrying my words, and I receive only burnt toast for the next few weeks" Youngho says drily, a smile still on his lips, it widening as Taeyong mimics zipping his mouth shut.

Taeyong then seems to hesitate slightly.

"Would... would you perhaps mind dropping me off home? I was also about to leave right now" he says, looking unsure, "If you dont mind, of course"

God, if only he knew what Youngho was already willing to do for him.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Lee" Youngho says, clearing his throat when his words come out gruffly.

A flush appears on Taeyong's cheeks, travelling down his neck and disappearing by his collar.

"Thank you"

The two men say their goodbyes to everyone else at the party.

Youngho receives deep bows and "It was an honor to meet you, your Highness" and "Give me a tour of your palace sometime" (the last one being from Ten), while Taeyong seems to hug and kiss everyone.

Taeyong leaves with his own Tupperwares, and once again sits in the back with Youngho.

The drive is quiet, soft jazz music playing in the car.

The silence was never uncomfortable.

Youngho walks Taeyong to his door, Jungwoo standing by the driver's side, watching them, while Xuxi is sitting in the other car.

They pause at Taeyong's bright yellow door. Youngho already knows that the inside will be neat, comfortable and warm.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight" Youngho says, his eyes flickering over Taeyong's perfect face.

As soon as he gets back to the palace, he'll have a mountain of emails and paperwork to do, especially to make up for the past few hours he just gave up for Taeyong.

But he wouldn't take it back for anything.

"Thank you for coming" Taeyong replies, "I look forward to tomorrow, your Highness"

"As do I, Mr. Lee" Youngho says, pouring as much honesty and sincerity into his voice as possible.

Taeyong blinks up at him with those eyes, and Youngho cannot resist leaning down and brushing his lips against Taeyong's cheek.

He pulls back, pleased at the expression on Taeyong's face.

Emboldened, he kisses Taeyong's other cheek, before pressing another one against his forehead, his lips lingering for a few seconds.

He hears a soft, gentle sigh from Taeyong, and smiles as he steps back.

"Goodnight, Mr. Lee"

"Goodnight, your Highness"

-

Youngho stays up late, his eyes drooping shut as he reads an email from King Yul, of the House Park, the royal vampire family of South Korea.

He's on his third cup of coffee, and despite all the work he's done, and still has to do before even thinking of going to bed, he cant stop thinking of Taeyong.

God, Lee Taeyong.

What witchery has possessed Youngho the last few days? Ever since he laid his eyes on the human, he cant stop thinking about him, about them, and what their future could be.

And not only them. The last hour has been filled with images of him and Taeyong, and all their friends going on vacation together; of Taeyong living in the palace, and bringing his chickens and his cat; the Lees and the Suhs having weekly dinners together.

Youngho groans, his head hitting his desk with a soft thud.

He's imagining a future with someone he met three days ago.

How pathetic.

Youngho takes out his phone, and messages Yuta,

'Is it too soon to ask Taeyong for his ring finger size?'

Yuta replies 2 minutes later,

'I have a model I'm about to take to bed right now, go to Jaehyun with your problems'

Youngho scoffs and sends him a middle finger emoji.

He then messages Jaehyun the same thing, hoping he'll still be up.

Jaehyun replies after ten minutes,

'Go to sleep, you whipped puppy'.

Youngho was going to kill both his best friends, then get new ones.

Alright, maybe getting Taeyong's ring finger size was a little too soon, Youngho grudgingly thinks as he lays in bed much later.

And while the most powerful fae Crown Prince in history was laying in bedding, and sighing like a lovesick man, the object of his affection was taking a shower, the warm water relaxing his muscles and helping to clear his stressed mind.

The next few weeks was going to be busier than ever at work, especially with the elections coming up, which means more work for Taeyong.

He sighs, closing his eyes.

He loves his job, and respects Mr. Do so much, and while it may be tough at times, he'll always be thankful for the job he has.

Of course, Taeyong hasn't forgotten about the biggest coronation in history coming up. Prince Youngho is becoming King, a week after the election everyone knows he's winning.

Something tightens in Taeyong's chest.

The man he likes will becoming the Head Fae, and King of an entire nation of fae, in a few weeks.

What does that mean for them?

Taeyong takes a deep breathe, before exhaling slowly.

They are only getting to know each other, it's not serious enough for Taeyong to think about the future yet.

Youngho likes him, but marriage and making Taeyong his prince is not on the tables yet.

Lets just see how it goes, Taeyong thinks, washing the suds out of his hair.

His mind wanders as he washes his body, a dirty corner of his brain imagining that it's the Prince's hands all over him. He can practically feel that large, muscled body pressing him against the tiles, their slick bodies moving against his other.

Soon, Taeyong has a hand wrapped around his hard on, moans and "Youngho" spilling from his lips.

The next morning Taeyong wakes up with a soft groan, slightly hungover and starving.

He rolls out of bed, takes a quick shower, and gets dressed in sweats, his hair stuck behind a headband.

It's already 10am by the time he finishes breakfast, and after writing a quick grocery list, he drives to his local marketplace, where he could find organic and fresh ingredients for the date tonight.

Taeyong feels the now familiar jolt in his stomach at the prospect of seeing Youngho soon. He bites his lip as the fantasy he had in the shower last night, crashes over him, sending a tingle down his spine.

God, he is in so much trouble.

Taeyong gets home later on, and spends the rest of the day baking.

He makes a coffee, chocolate and strawberry cake, a banana caramel pie, a dozen bukkumi and hotteok, and a few savoury pastries.

By the time it's 4pm, Taeyong's kitchen smells delicious, he's cleaned the entire house (twice), and the dining table in the corner of his lounge, has been set with his best cutlery and linen.

Taeyong even bought a bunch of multi-coloured roses for the center of the table. He steps back, pleased at all his work.

When he looks down at his watch, and sees that he only has an hour left before Youngho shows up, he squeaks and hurries to get ready.

Though it is a Saturday, the Prince has no rest. He has a three-hour meeting with his father and Fae Council, as the official transition of power is done.

Youngho has prepared for this role his entire life, and at the end of the meeting, beams as his father, looking at him with pride in his eyes, says the ancient words that makes Youngho the new King. A red, long staff with the Suh crest on it, gets placed in his left hand, while a lightning bolt-shaped glass figure gets placed in his right, symbolising his new power, and acknowledging his bond with the sky.

His father places his hand on his head, blessing him and his future, before placing his crown on Youngho's head.

It's made of gold and diamonds like many of Youngho's own crowns, and white, long crystals rises slightly at the front. Youngho closes his eyes briefly as it gets placed on his head, feeling the presence of his ancestors flowing through him.

Everyone in the meeting calls Youngho's name, their hand over their heart, before bowing deeply.

The coronation would not happen for a few weeks, but that one was for public purposes, so that the citizens could witness the symbolic passing of power. This meeting and ceremony is a traditional fae coronation, that only happens between the King/Queen, the Crown Prince/Princesses, and the Council.

Tears run down Youngho's eyes as his father kisses the back of his hand, before they hug.

"You will lead us well, my son" the King says, his eyes silver like Youngho's, "my King. The kingdom, and Golden Table will be led well under your guidance".

"Thank you, father. I will not disappoint you, or our people".

-

Taeyong stares at himself in the mirror, a small frown on his face as he critically looks over the outfit he's wearing.

Since the date is in his house, he didn't want to go overboard, but he also doesn't want to look too casual, like the two of them were just friends hanging out.

His eyes run over his favorite, oversized grey and red striped cashmere sweater he was wearing, and the fitted black pants. Since he wouldn't be around any elves, he put on his favorite silver earrings, a thin red choker, and the chunky ring his mom bought him a few years ago.

He runs his fingers through his brunette hair, which he left as a fringe over his forehead, making him look younger than he was.

Before he could change his mind, and change into another outfit, he hears a few cars pull up in front of his house, and feels his heart stutter.

Youngho has arrived.

Taeyong rushes to the front door, preparing the house slippers, and he takes a deep, calming breathe, before he opens the door.

His eyes meet Youngho's, and he swallows.

Taeyong opens his front door, and Youngho cant help but stare.

The younger man looks gorgeous, and both of them seem to just take a moment to look at the other.

"Mr. Lee" Youngho says, a smile blooming on his face, and he enjoys the blush on Taeyong's cheek.

"Your Highness" Taeyong says, his lips also tilted up, before he glances behind Youngho, "Mr. Huang, Mr. Kim".

Youngho's guards both smile at Taeyong, making the Prince raise his eyebrow in surprise.

Xuxi and Jungwoo have been around for all of Youngho's various relationships and one-night stands, and none of those partners have gotten so much of a blink out of the two men.

They must actually like Taeyong.

Youngho couldn't blame them.

"Please, come in" Taeyong says, stepping aside. Youngho steps inside the house, kicking off his shoes, and stepping into the slippers provided for him.

Jungwoo enters after him, following his lead with the shoes, and Xuxi stays outside as guard, as the door closes.

Taeyong leads both of them to his lounge, where the table was set up, and with a nod from Youngho, Jungwoo stays in the hallway, standing guard in front of the lounge.

"Your house is beautiful" Youngho says, and Taeyong gives a modest shrug, thanking his quietly.

It was decorated with comfort in mind, Youngho could see. The overall theme seemed to be woody, with warm colours, and beautiful art all around. He notices that there is little metal in the house, like many homes and businesses have in integrated cities like Seoul, where the supernatural and humans live together.

"This looks amazing, Mr. Lee" Youngho says appreciatively, taking in the dining table, in the amount of effort Taeyong put into their date.

"Thank you" Taeyong says with a proud smile, "Sit down, I'll be right back"

Youngho does as he's told, taking the brief moment alone to calm his nerves, running his hands over the white button up he was wearing. His hair was pushed off his forehead, and tucked behind his ears, showing the pointiness.

He wasn't even this nervous when he became King, yet a date with Taeyong had his heart racing.

He sniffs, his mouth watering at the delicious smells from the food coming from the kitchen.

Taeyong soon returns with a platter containing two cups, a teapot, and a sugar holder. He sets it down, and with a smile returns to the kitchen, returning this time with food.

"Do you need any help?" Youngho asks, as Taeyong gets ready to leave again.

"No, no, I'm fine. How about you pour us some tea? I take mine with one sugar" Taeyong says, and Youngho nods.

After all the food has been brought in, Taeyong sits across from Youngho.

"Is this the cake you promised to make me?" Youngho asks, nodding at the beautiful chocolate cake, decorated with strawberries.

Taeyong nods as he cuts it, "I hope you like it" as he places a huge slice on Youngho's plate.

Youngho loves it.

The two of them talk and eat, Youngho making sure to compliment Taeyong every chance he gets.

Taeyong puts on soft music to play through the wall speakers, and they simply talk.

Youngho cant remember the last time he enjoyed just being in someone's presence. His friends and parents aside, he felt like he always had to be The Prince, and keep the family name in mind when he interacted with people.

But with being around Taeyong felt as easy as breathing, as he watched Taeyong laugh at his silly stories and lame jokes, memorizing the way his eyes scrunched up, and the unique, but endearing laugh he had.

He memorizes the way the natural light falls across Taeyong's sharp collarbones, which gets exposed whenever he reaches over the table for a tartlet or slice of cake, the way his eyes closes briefly whenever he enjoys a bite of food, and how he always clasps his cup of tea with both hands.

Youngho can feel pieces of his heart slowly starting to belong to the human across from him.

They both seem to have a silent agreement to not bring up the coronation, and elections coming up.

Taeyong gets up after a while, taking two plates with him. Youngho watches, with warmth in his chest, as he gives Jungwoo the one plate, and goes outside to give Xuxi the other.

"That is very kind of you" he says as Taeyong returns to his seat.

"My mother would never forgive me, if she knew I left someone hungry in my house" Taeyong says with a grin.

"I can imagine. They seem like really good people" Youngho says softly, and watches Taeyong's face visibly soften, "Your brother too. I've never met someone so polite in my life".

"They're amazing. I'm so blessed to call them my family" Taeyong replies, and briefly brushes his fingers against Youngho's, "From what I know, and what you told me, your parents also seem like fine people".

"They are" Youngho replies immediately, "It could have been easy for them to have nannies and the palace staff raise me, but I'm lucky to have gotten them".

"They certainly did a wonderful job raising you" Taeyong says, his voice so sincere that Youngho ducks his head shyly.

"I could say the same about you" he replies, and suddenly they're both too shy to make eye contact.

It is only a few hours later, long after the sun went down, that Youngho remembers that he made plans with Yuta and Jaehyun to check out the new club opening. He knew Yuta would kill him if he cancelled.

"I have to go" he says regretfully, "I have plans with my friends, which were made weeks ago".

"No problem," Taeyong says with an easy smile, and they both get up.

Once Youngho and Jungwoo both have their shoes back on, and Jungwoo has walked back to first car, Youngho turns back to Taeyong.

They're standing in front of Taeyong's front door.

"I've had a wonderful time, Mr. Lee" Youngho says, tucking his hands in his pockets, to prevent himself from reaching out and touching.

"Me too, your Highness. Thank you for coming" Taeyong replies shyly, and Youngho is once again struck by the need to propose.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world"

Taeyong gives him a warm smile, a twinkle in his gorgeous eyes, and Youngho feels his resolve to be a gentleman weaken.

He quickly turns his head to look at his guards, and as if they had one brain, the two men turn, so that their backs are turned to Youngho and Taeyong.

Youngho turns back to Taeyong.

"May I kiss you, Mr. Lee?" Youngho asks, unable to keep the want and urgency out of his voice.

He watches Taeyong's eyes widen further, visibly swallowing, before nodding.

"Thank you" he breathes, before cupping Taeyong's jaw, leaning in.

Their first kiss is like electricity running through Youngho, the air crackling as their mouths move together, the kiss deepening.

Youngho has Taeyong against the door before he could stop himself, pressing the younger man against it.

They lean their foreheads together as the kiss ends, quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm going to a club opening tonight, would you like to join me and my friends?" Youngho asks softly, and feels Taeyong nod immediately,

"I'll ask my friends if they are available"

"Please do"

Youngho presses a gentle kiss against the corner of Taeyong's mouth, before he leaves.

Taeyong watches the cars drive away, and when they disappear around the corner, he goes back into the house.

He leans again the closed door, touching his lips with his fingers.

"Oh my god"

\--

Sicheng and Doyoung shows up around 9pm, not bothering to knock as enter Taeyong's house, finding him in the kitchen.

"So where is his royal Majesty taking us tonight?" Sicheng asks in a dry voice, making Taeyong grin as he pours them each a glass of wine, to warm them up for the night.

Taeyong is a lightweight, but he enjoyed an occasional drink like the next person.

"Some new club opening, that's all he told me. He gave me the address, and what time he'll be there, which should be in an hour's time" Taeyong says, leading them to the lounge, where he takes the lone chair, while Doyoung and Sicheng sit on one of the couches. Doyoung throws his leg over Sicheng's thighs, as he lounges back.

"Is he paying for our drinks tonight?" Doyoung asks, and Taeyong rolls his eyes.

"Please be nice, guys. I really..." Taeyong reddens, and lowers his eyes, feeling ridiculously shy, "I really like him. A lot".

"Oh god" Sicheng groans, his eyes twinkling when Taeyong looks up, even though he sounds rueful, "Of course the first person you fall in love with, has to be one of the most powerful people in the world".

Taeyong shrugs, but he's smiling widely.

His friends are very protective over him, and for them to be approving of Youngho, in their own special way, means a lot.

"What can I say" Taeyong says, taking a sip of his wine, "I have taste"

Youngho's in his personal bar, making another round of drinks for Yuta and Jaehyun.

He's still smiling to himself, remembering the kiss between him and Taeyong. He hums happily as he hands Yuta, whose talking to someone on his phone, his gin and tonic, and placing Jaehyun's pint of beer, on the table near the younger man.

Jaehyun just got back from a day on the Jung yacht with his family, and needed to first shower, so he's still getting dressed.

His back is to the two of them, so as Youngho sits down next to Yuta, pushing the Japanese man's feet off the couch, he has a clear view of the huge tree tattooed on Jaehyun's back, beginning at the top of his shoulder blades, and ending above the small of his back.

The design is intricate and beautiful, with vibrant green and brown coloring. In the center of the tree, is the Jung crest.

The tattoo disappears as Jaehyun puts on his denim button up, turning as he buttons it up, his emerald green eyes bright as he gives Youngho a teasing smile.

"You invited Taeyong out with us? Are you sure he's ready for Yuta?" he says, ignoring the middle finger Yuta throws him, not even distracted from his call.

It's definitely his mom.

"Lets hope he is. Since I'm stuck with both of you, he needs to start acclimating to you, I guess" Youngho drawls, catching the cushion Jaehyun throws at him, grinning at his best friends.

"I love you too, mom. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight" Yuta says in a sugar-sweet voice, ending the call, before grabbing his drink, "He'll love us. I'm a very loveable guy"

Youngho snorts, and Yuta glares at him.

"Are his friends hot?" Jaehyun says, before Yuta could retaliate.

Youngho shrugs, remembering Sicheng, and how he thought that Yuta would love him.

"They're okay".

-

Taeyong and his friends arrive at The Demon's Den at 10:05pm, pouting when he sees how long the line is.

It would take at least an hour before they would be able to enter.

He takes his phone out of his oversized coat, about to call Youngho, when Xuxi suddenly appears by their side.

"Mr. Huang!" Taeyong says, startled. Xuxi's usually blank, professional expression soften slightly as he greets them.

"Please follow me" the guard says, and with a glance at Sicheng and Doyoung, Taeyong scrambles to keep up with Xuxi's long strides, walking past the muttering crowd.

Xuxi nods at the bouncer, who steps aside to let them in.

"Okay, I'll be nice to Mr. Royalty" Sicheng says, sounding grudgingly impressed.

Taeyong grins, looping his arms around his two friends. Doyoung stays quiet as he looks around, and Taeyong cant blame him.

This has to be the best club Taeyong has been in.

Granted, he hasn't been in many, but he cant imagine a better looking one.

It was all glass, wood and leather, with three floors, and on both sides, stairs leading down. The bar is long, with gorgeous bartenders making pretty looking drinks, with alcohol that looks very expensive.

There are two dance floors: one on the floor Taeyong entered on, and one on the same level as the third floor. It has no support structure, with obvious elf magic keeping it suspended, and a safety shield around it to prevent anyone falling off.

The throbbing lights were beautiful, multicolored as it shines off the crystals all around.

"I might even give him a smile" Sicheng amends, as free shots gets placed in their hands.

Taeyong downs it, his face scrunching up at the sharp taste heating up his body.

"His Royal Highness is in the VIP section on the third floor, with Lord Yuta and Lord Jaehyun. I'll lead you there" Mr. Huang says, and Taeyong nods as they walk around the dance floor, still amazed.

It doesn't distract him from how hard pounds at the prospect of soon seeing Youngho.

Youngho's mouth dries up when Taeyong enters the VIP floor, Sicheng and Doyoung behind him.

Xuxi bows his head at him, before leaving to take guard on the first floor.

"Mr. Lee" Youngho says, his voice slightly loud so that Taeyong could hear him over the music.

The smile Taeyong gives him, nearly makes him trip over his feet as he meets them halfway.

"Your Highness" Taeyong says, and once again, there's a lot of staring.

Someone clears their throat loud and obnoxiously, killing the moment.

Youngho turns and glares at a smiling Yuta.

"This is my annoying best friend, Nakamoto Yuta" Youngho says, "And this is my other best friend, Jung Jaehyun".

Taeyong smiles at them, and Youngho can see the two men visibly becoming charmed.

"Pleasure to meet you" Taeyong says, "These are my best friends, Dong Sicheng, and Kim Doyoung".

Youngho watches in amusement as Yuta's eyes widen as Sicheng steps forward, a polite smile on his face.

He doesn't miss the way Jaehyun flits his eyes over Doyoung.

Sicheng and Doyoung bows deeply at Youngho before each shaking his hand.

"Good to see you again" Youngho says warmly, surprisingly pleased at the genuine smile Sicheng gives him.

The other four men then greet each other, Youngho watching in interest as Jaehyun's eyes flashes when he touches Doyoung.

"Sicheng, that's a beautiful name" Yuta practically purrs, ignoring everyone else as he stands in front of the human, his hand extended, "Lord Nakamoto Yuta the Third".

"Charmed" Sicheng says in a deadpan voice, shaking his hand once, before turning to the others, "Lets get some drinks"

Youngho grins at the dumbfounded look on Yuta's face.

He's not used to anyone not falling over themselves to get his attention.

He then catches Taeyong's eye, and cant help but soften his smile. Youngho sits down next to Taeyong on the couch.

"Hi" he says, "what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a lemonade for now" Taeyong says with an embarrassed smile, "I just had a glass of wine, and I need to pace myself".

"Of course" Youngho says, ordering a lemonade and single brandy when a waiter stops by.

"This is going to be interesting" Taeyong says, nodding towards Sicheng, standing close to where Jungwoo was stationed at the VIP bar, laughing at something Jaehyun said. Doyoung was talking to the bartender, and Yuta was staring at Sicheng like an enthralled puppy.

Youngho laughs.

"He needs a little humbling" Youngho says, and relishes in how Taeyong leans closer against him.

"Sicheng is lovely. He just takes a while to warm up to people" Taeyong says, before thanking the returning waiter, who hands him his drink.

"Yuta will survive" Youngho replies, grinning as they clink their glasses together, "Thank you for coming".

"Thank you for inviting me" Taeyong says, looking particularly beautiful under the soft blue lighting, and Youngho cant help but lean in, kissing his gently.

"I could get used to this" Taeyong murmurs against his lips, and Youngho agrees.

Taeyong is standing by the glass railing, looking over the club and smiling at how Doyoung and Jaehyun are dancing with each other, their eyes only one each other.

That was certainly quick. Taeyong is certain whatever game Doyoung was going to play with Jaehyun, pretty much disappeared as soon as the fae flashed his dimples.

"Taeyong" he hears behind him, and turns to see Yuta stand behind him.

Like Jaehyun, Yuta was unnaturally beautiful, his purple eyes large and luminous as they stare into him, looking slightly desperate.

"Lord Yuta" Taeyong says with a smile, and Yuta flaps his hand dismissively.

"Call me Yuta, please" Yuta says hurriedly, "Can I ask you a question?"

Taeyong nods, taking a sip of his lemonade. Youngho had to take a call, and Sicheng was currently in the bathroom, but Taeyong did not feel uncomfortable being alone with Yuta.

He had a feeling that the two of them would be friends very soon.

"Sicheng" Yuta starts, "Is he heterosexual?"

Taeyong blinks, choking on his lemonade.

Once he can breath again, he grins.

"No, not at all"

Yuta looks even more flabbergasted than before.

"Well, is he seeing anyone right now?" Yuta asks, sounding slightly agitated now.

Taeyong swallows down his laughter.

Poor man.

"No, he's single" Taeyong says, in his most serious voice.

Sicheng chooses that moment to come over, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

He barely glances at Yuta, before turning his attention to Taeyong.

"Yong, come dance with me" Sicheng whines, wrapping his arm around Taeyong.

Taeyong is certain Yuta just made a sound like dying dog.

"I'm waiting for Prince Youngho to return, but I'll be there soon" Taeyong says, and Sicheng nods with a pout.

"I'll dance with you" Yuta says hopefully, and Sicheng gives him a bland look.

"I'm good, but thanks for the offer" he says, before floating over to the aerial dancefloor. He starts dancing by himself, leaving Doyoung and Jaehyun to dance alone.

By the time Yuta seems to remember how to function again, some tall, handsome guy has already started flirting with Sicheng.

That jolts him out of his reverie, and with a cold gust of wind whipping Taeyong's hair in disarray, Yuta marches onto the dancefloor.

Taeyong shakes his head, finishing his lemonade.

Poor, poor guy.

Youngho soon joins him, wrapping his arm around Taeyong's waist.

"What are you smiling about" Youngho says into his ear, making Taeyong shiver.

"Nothing, it just looks like this is going to be a good night" Taeyong says, turning in Youngho arms, "Let's go dance".

Taeyong takes Youngho's hand, leading him onto the dancefloor.

His stomach flips as he steps onto it, trying not to imagine the dancefloor suddenly falling. He gets turned around as they reach the center, chest to chest with Youngho.

He smiles up at him, wrapping his arms around Youngho's neck, stepping closer as the taller man rests his hands on Taeyong's waist.

"I missed you" Youngho says, as they start dancing. A pop song is playing, but neither one is paying attention, too enthralled by the other.

"We saw each other 2 hours ago" Taeyong says, a wide grin on his face. No one else around them matters, as they simply take each other in, the tension hot and crackling.

"Feels like longer" Youngho says easily, leaning down to rest his forehead against Taeyong's, who closes his eyes, sighing contently.

"I know what you mean" he says softly, running his fingers through the Prince's long and soft, silky hair, "I like your friends".

Taeyong can practically feel Youngho smiling, "I'm glad to hear that. They seem to be liking each other as well. How long do you think it will take before Yuta blows that guy who's dancing with Sicheng, out of the club?"

Taeyong laughs, opening his eyes to give Youngho a mock-stern look.

"Dont be mean, Sicheng is really putting Yuta through the wringer" Taeyong says, and Youngho smirks.

"Good, he needs to work for it".

Taeyong giggles, but says nothing.

The song switches then to a sexier, slower one, the beat of the drums thrumming through Taeyong.

The two of them stare at each other, Taeyong licking his lips, his heart stuttering when Youngho's darkened eyes follows his tongue.

He turns in Youngho's arms, his movements in time with the slow, rocking, smoky song. Taeyong gasps as Youngho presses his chest against his back, his long, muscled arm wrapping around him.

Taeyong rests his weight against Youngho, hopelessly turned on by how easily the fae takes his weight, before resting his hand on Youngho's. Their bodies fit together seamlessly, as they move to the beat. Taeyong rests his head on the Prince's shoulder, his eyes meeting Youngho's silver ones.

"You're unbelievable" Youngho murmurs into his ear, tightening his hold on Taeyong, pressing his lips against the younger man's pulse point.

Taeyong bites his lip, feeling how hard Youngho is behind him, and he cant help but grind back, Youngho's groan reverberating through him.

"God, I wish I could take you home with me" Youngho says roughly, thrusting his hips forward, as if he wants to fuck Taeyong through their clothes, Taeyong nearly moaning at his words.

"Then why dont you?" Taeyong says breathlessly, feeling brave, his nails digging into Youngho's arms, gasping when Youngho gently bites down on his shoulder.

"Fuck, I have an early meeting tomorrow morning" Youngho replies regretfully, "And when we finally fuck, I wont be able to stop".

God, Taeyong is ready to get down on his knees and beg.

"I wouldn't want you to" Taeyong says, blindly staring ahead of him as Youngho licks the spot he bit. When he gets turned back around, he doesn't hesitate to lean up, crushing his lips against Youngho's.

Taeyong moans into Youngho's mouth, his hands resting on the older man's biceps.

"Get a room!" a voice says close to them, and Taeyong pulls back to see it's Jaehyun, grinning at them.

Doyoung looks unimpressed.

Youngho growls and calls Jaehyun a rude name, making Taeyong giggle.

"Let's go get a drink" Taeyong says, and Youngho sighs, but nods. He wraps his arm around Taeyong, and they walk off the dance floor.

"I could use a Sex On The Beach" Jaehyun cheekily says behind them, and Youngho sighs.

They get back to the seated area, ordering another round of drinks.

Doyoung ends up practically sitting on Jaehyun's lap, the hypocrites, while Taeyong snuggles against Youngho, enjoying the tiny kisses he presses against his head.

"Where's Yuta?" Jaehyun asks, and Youngho shrugs. He looks around, and sees his best friend still on the dance floor, looking like a feather could knock him over, as Sicheng seems to be having a willing conversation with him.

The two of them join the rest of them, sitting together, though not as closely as the others are. However, Sicheng has stopped looking at Yuta like he's a nuisance, so that's a win.

"Yuta tells me he's an alumni at the Seoul School of Art, and did dance just like me" Sicheng says, sounding mildly impressed.

Yuta is smirking, looking quite pleased with himself.

"He was. He even danced for the Paris Opera Ballet School for a few decades. They even offered him the position of Director" Jaehyun says, and Sicheng looks at Yuta with a new look in his eyes.

"That's the best ballet company in the world" Sicheng says, and Yuta shrugs.

"I got bored, and wanted to try out singing" Yuta says casually, like he isn't trying to impress Sicheng.

Sicheng nods to himself, simply looking at Yuta for a few seconds, before turning to Jaehyun.

Youngho gives Yuta a quick thumbs-up.

Sometime later on, Doyoung and Jaehyun go downstairs to check out the basement of the club, while Sicheng has finally decided to give Yuta some attention, allowing the lord to buy him a drink, as they talk about the various shows and musicals they have been apart of.

Taeyong is pleased at the besotted look on Yuta's face when Sicheng smiles at something he says.

Yep, definitely a good night.

By the time the club closes, Taeyong is tipsy, and really needs to drink a liter of water, eat a burger, and go sleep.

"I'm hungry" Taeyong whines, plastered against Youngho's side, who's fondly smiling at him.

"Me too, you're not special" Yuta grumbles, and yelps when Youngho punches him on the shoulder with a stern, "Behave".

"Bohemia should still be open, let's go there" Jaehyun suggests from the back as they walk out of the club, the cars waiting for them.

Since Yuta and Jaehyun drove to the club with Xuxi, and Sicheng, Doyoung and Taeyong came in a taxi, knowing they would be drinking, the group split between the two royal cars.

Taeyong, Youngho and Yuta drives with Xuxi, while the other three drove with Jungwoo.

Bohemia was only a few blocks away from the Demon's Den, and they were quickly allowed access, where they took a booth on the third floor.

The pub was mostly where young people hung out for live band performances, and the cheap specials, but they made a mean burger, and an even better pizza.

Jungwoo took a table closeby, while Xuxi remained outside.

Taeyong and Youngho said next to each other, while Doyoung and Jaehyun sat across from them. Yuta ended up next to Youngho, and Sicheng across from him.

A lot of food was ordered, and while the fae and Doyoung had more drinks, Sicheng simply got himself a ginger ale, while Taeyong ordered a jug of ice cold water.

Taeyong snuggled up against his... his Youngho again, humming contently when Youngho stroked his fingers through his hair. He simply watches everyone else, feeling happy and slightly fuzzy, but not in an unpleasant way.

By the way Jaehyun casually kisses Doyoung on the cheek, it hasn't simply been dancing between them at the club. Taeyong smiles at the way Doyoung lowers his eyes under Jaehyun's green-eyed gaze when the fae hands him a flower from seemingly out of nowhere.

It's been a long time since Doyoung liked anyone, and Jaehyun seems like a good man.

Taeyong glances at Sicheng who's on his phone, and he's about to look over at Yuta, hoping he doesn't look too disappointed, when Sicheng lifts his phone, and hands it over to Yuta, who takes it gently, like it's the most valuable thing he's over possessed, and smiles down at whatever Sicheng chose to show him.

He closes his eyes briefly when he feels Youngho press a kiss against his forehead.

"The food is here" he murmurs, and Taeyong groans as he straightens himself.

He gulps down nearly half the jug of water, before grabbing his Thai Chicken burger, wolfing it down.

"That's gross" Sicheng says judgmentally as some of the sauce lands on Taeyong's chin, daintily eating his own burger, which he cut in half first.

Taeyong sticks his tongue out, making sure the food in his mouth shows, and grins when Sicheng makes gagging sounds.

"Not very proper of the senior assistant to the UN Ambassador of South Korea" Doyoung drawls, smirking when Taeyong ignores him in favor of his fries.

"Your Highness" they all hear, and look up to see Jungwoo standing there, looking like the messenger fearing getting shot, "The palace just called me. There's a crisis at the Armistice Line, involving some North Korean fae attempting to cross with illegal goods. The conflict is turning violent. You are needed right away"

Youngho swears. There have been issues at the border between North and South Korea for months now, but it is the first time fae were involved, where it got violent.

"We'll leave immediately" he turns to the others, "You'll find a way home?"

"No problem, buddy. I'll call some family cars" Yuta says, clapping Youngho on the back as he slides out of the booth, so that Youngho could get out.

"I'll drop you off home, Taeyong. It's on my way" Youngho says, and suddenly much more sober, Taeyong nods.

After a quick goodbye, the two men leave.

The car ride is quiet, as Taeyong watches Youngho visibly change from Youngho, into the Prince; he buttons up the last few buttons of his white shirt, straightening out his jacket.

He gets further information from Jungwoo during the ride, though most of it is cryptic since Taeyong is still merely a civilian, and is on the phone for the last few minutes of their drive together.

When they get to Taeyong's house, Youngho walks him to his door.

He cups Taeyong's face, same as he did a few hours earlier, and kisses him on the lips.

"I'm sorry our night had to end like this" Youngho says softly, but Taeyong quickly shakes his head.

"Dont apologize, I understand what your responsibilities are"

Youngho simply looks at him for a few minutes, before sighing softly.

"I want to give you the world, and that scares me so much" he confesses softly, and Taeyong smiles, before standing on his toes, pressing his lips against Youngho's cheek.

"Maybe tomorrow?" he says in a light voice, and relishes in the laugh the Prince gives.

"Goodnight, Taeyong"

"Goodnight, Youngho"

-

Youngho's meeting with the North Korean fae Crown Prince lasts 10 hours, as the two parties negotiate the release of the North Korean fae from the border prison.

By the time both sides compromises, and the meeting ends, Youngho is exhausted.

He bows deeply at Prince Minjun, before leaving. Youngho never shows that he is close to collapsing, as they exit the building, his head held high and his aching shoulders straight.

As soon as he gets into the car, he slumps into the carseat, barely able to buckle his seatbelt.

"Well done, your Highness" Kun says tiredly, tapping on his iPad, as usual, "Crown Prince Minjun is not as ruthless as his father, but I know how difficult that was for you. Your father will be proud to hear that you managed to avoid any further conflict, and that the border has been secured".

Youngho smiles without opening his eyes, blindly patting his Royal Advisor on the shoulder.

"You were a great help, Kun" he murmurs, before finally crashing.

\--

"Get us home, my love" Kun says, and Jungwoo nods. They are all exhausted, and need a full day's sleep to recover, but for now, their King was the first priority.

Once Xuxi gets Youngho back to his room, and into his bed, Kun gives a report to the Royal Parents, letting them know that the situation was defused, before returning to the cottage.

Stepping into the bedroom, he finds his boyfriends already fast asleep, Xuxi spooning Jungwoo. He smiles at the sight of them.

After finishing his most pertinent duties first, he finally gets to put down his iPad, gets out of his clothes, and climb into bed.

Getting in behind Xuxi, he slings his arm over the two fae, burrowing deeply into the bed.

He manages to press a kiss against the back of Xuxi's neck, before falling asleep.

Taeyong is roused by a warm, wet heat around his cock, and hands on his thighs.

"What-" he says thickly, confused, before groaning softly when he feels the tongue licking the underside of his hardened dick. His back arches, and his fingers get buried in thick, silky strands of hair.

Taeyong's manages to open his eyes, which closed in pleasure, as he looks down, only seeing a mop of black hair, his legs thrown over strong, wide shoulders.

The sight is hot enough to nearly make him come.

"Fuck" Taeyong moans, his back arches when the tip of his erection gets sucked on, and hot air blown on it, sending tingles of pleasure flooding through his body, before his dick gets engulfed again by that magical mouth.

Taeyong can only release fast, pleasured gasps throughout the blowjob, feeling like his brain is literally getting sucked out of his dick.

When the mouth moves down to his taint, sucking on it hard, Taeyong comes hard, nearly blacking out.

"Mr. Lee" a deep, familiar voice says, and Taeyong looks down to see Youngho between his legs, licking his plush lips.

Taeyong wakes up from his dream with a gasp, his hand around his hard on.

Youngho wakes up the day after, around 5am, after having slept for 14 hours. He groans, his mind foggy, and his body stiff from sleeping for so long.

He grabs his phone from his bedside table, yawning as he ignores all the missed calls, and notifications. He goes straight to his messages.

'The Original Musketeers' group chat has a few messages, and he checks it.

I have a new religion: Doyoung's tongue + my ass- Jae

Ugh, blocked- NaYuta

Wait, I'm sorry I'll stop- Jae

... And those fingers, damn. Is it a vampire thing? I haven't been with one in years- Jae

BLOCKED- NaYuta

Youngho rolls his eyes, and leaves the chat. Yuta will unblock Jaehyun before lunch.

He answers his other messages, and smiles when he sees one from Taeyong.

'I hope you're okay, my Prince. Call me when you wake up'.

Youngho hurries through the rest of his notifications, and important matters he had to answer first, before calling Taeyong.

He only realizes as the cellphone rings twice, how early it is. He's about to hang up, deciding to call later on, when Taeyong picks up.

"Youngho"

Youngho feels that sensation of something settling in his chest again, right where his heart is.

"Taeyong".

-

Youngho and Taeyong official become A Couple.

Youngho continues his new role as King, taking on all the roles and responsibilities his father had.

Taeyong is busier than ever at the UN, as they prepare for the coming up Global UN Assembly, taking place after the elections. He works longer nights, and gets less time for himself.

Taeyong and Youngho see less of each other as the weeks go by, but the time they do spend together, is magical, beautiful, exhilarating, everything Taeyong could have hoped for, the best-

Anyway.

Taeyong and Youngho also fall in love.

Those three words have not been said yet, however- they are in too good of a place in their young relationship, for something like love confessions to complicate things.

They go on dates, hold hands, kiss, talk, laugh, enjoy each other's company.

However.

The elections and the coronation is only days away, and there has been a tightening in Taeyong's chest ever since he realized he was stupidly in love with the Prince.

It happened as easily as falling asleep. Taeyong couldn't stop it, even if he tried.

Not that he wanted to.

But as it got harder to stop the words from slipping out, it became harder to imagine what their... their situation would be after Youngho became Head Fae or the King of the fae nation.

Their relationship could never be like Jaehyun and Doyoung's, or even like Sicheng and Yuta's (after all these weeks, Yuta finally got a kiss)- the lords didn't have millions of fae that depended on them to lead them. A certain kind of ruler was expected, one who, Taeyong would expect, was with someone who wasn't human.

Taeyong swallows painfully as he lay in bed the night before the elections, staring at the ceiling.

Youngho would be busy practicing his winning speech right now, Taeyong thinks, ready for his landslide win.

His phone pings, and when he opens the message, he sees that it's a message from Ten.

'Are you okay? You've been glum for a while now'.

Taeyong smiles- Ten and Hendery recently made their relationship official, and the cloud of happiness around his best friend made it difficult for Taeyong to want to confide in him about his feelings, in case he worries him, and ruins the honeymoon phase Ten is in.

'It's nothing, Tennie. Just tired from all the extra work at home'.

'Okay, Yongie. Goodnight <3'

Taeyong sighs, about to put his phone away, when a message from Youngho pops up.

'Goodnight, Mr. Lee'

Taeyong's heart tugs painfully, and his eyes burn with tears.

'I dont want to lose you. I'm so scared of what the future will bring us, once you become King. Will I be good enough for you then?'.

Taeyong's hand hovers over the Send button, before he takes a deep breathe, and he deletes the message.

'Goodnight, your Highness'.

Taeyong drops his phone on the table, and blindly stares up, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

The day of the election comes with a blue and cloudless sky, birds chirping, and Youngho's stomach churning, his heart pounding nervously.

He's been up since before the sun came out, doing final preparations for today.

The ceremonial voting happened, where all the candidates for the Golden Table voted together, and publicly dropped their ballots in the box. Youngho managed to keep a smile on his face for the cameras and photos, shaking hands with his opponents and bowing to the departing representatives.

Once he's left alone for a few seconds, escaping to the bathrooms, he allows himself to breath.

His win is pretty much secured- the fae love the royal family, and after being represented so well by his father, Youngho knows that they would wish to keep their new King, and the next generation of Suh, as the Head of the Table.

Yet, his insides feel like its being eaten away with anxiety. One is helpless when it comes to nerves.

With slightly shaky hands, he pulls out his phone, and goes to his photos, in his gallery.

He knows that Taeyong's phone would be off today, since the UN is busier than ever today, so he does the next best thing, and pulls up his favorite picture of his boyfriend.

It was one he took a week ago, while he and Taeyong had a picnic on a private bank of the Han River, cut off from the public, enjoying the sunshine, and each other.

Taeyong, in the picture, was laying on the picnic blanket, his face tipped up to the sun, head cushioned on Youngho's thigh. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, and a shy smile graced his face as he caught Youngho taking the picture of him, his hand coming up to block his face.

The picture was slightly blurry, and there was a ketchup spot on Youngho's chino pants, but the pure happiness and beauty from that smile always managed to undo Youngho.

Youngho feels the heaviness in his head, and his anxiety-riddled heart calm, and presses his lips to the screen briefly, closing his eyes.

Once he returns to the outside world, he feels much more secure, his breathing regular and even.

__

Taeyong votes at his local election station early in the morning, and goes to work immediately. He has no time to think of the implications of Youngho winning, as he's by Mr. Do's side the entire day, welcoming foreign and national guests coming in for the Assembly happening the following day. Lunch is spent alternating between eating his hotpot, and answering emails and phone calls.

By the time Taeyong gets home, around 8pm, the national elections are over, the ballots have all been portalled to Seoul for counting, which would only take an hour to complete, thanks to elven and fae magic.

Taeyong showers, and eats the leftover dinner from the previous night. Sicheng, Jaehyun, Yuta, Doyoung, Ten and Taeil were all coming over around 9pm, an hour before the results were given, to hear the announcement together, bringing with champagne and cake.

-

The group are all scattered around Taeyong's lounge, their eyes glued to the TV screen, as 10pm hits.

Taeyong already called Youngho earlier, just before everyone else arrived, wishing him luck, and letting him know that he'll be rooting for him.

Doyoung is sitting on Jaehyun's lap, on Taeyong's single chair, while Taeil is curled up around Taeyong on the one couch, while Sicheng and Yuta are on the other. While they are not exactly overly into the PDA like Jae and Doyoung, Taeyong was happy to see them holding hands.

Ten was on the ground, sitting by Taeyong's feet, a huge bowl of popcorn on his lap, like they're watching a movie.

The 10pm news comes on, and everyone perks up. The Heads for the humans, vampires, and elves gets announced first. Live reactions from South Koreans are displayed, as celebrations over the election results are shown.

Taeyong swallows as the fae representatives are announced. When it comes to the new Head Fae and Head of the Golden Table, everyone in the lounge goes quiet.

The news anchor smiles as he announces Youngho's name, showing a picture of the Prince.

Everyone cheers, Taeyong kissing Ten on the forehead, and whooping loudly.

Knowing that Youngho was going to win, and seeing it happen, was completely different.

The group all clink their champagne glasses together, and cut the cake.

"How does it feel dating the most powerful fae in the world, Yongie?" Sicheng asks, a small smile on his face as he sips from his glass.

Taeyong feels pride, and a painful twinge, as he grins at his best friend, but he doesn't reply.

He doesn't know how to.

Youngho has wanted this for so long, and Taeyong was overjoyed that he won, and the country gained an amazing Head, and future fae King.

But.

Taeyong drinks his champagne.

\--

Youngho releases a gusty exhale as his father engulfs him in a bear hug as his win is announced. The rest of room, full of Council members, family and friends, all clap, congratulating him.

"Lead us well, my boy" his mother says, as she kisses him on the cheek. Youngho's eyes burn with tears as he hugs his her, relief and joy fulling his heart up.

"I will, Mother" he murmurs, and they rest their foreheads together.

After the traditional blessing and handing over of Head Fae badge from his father to Youngho, and a celebratory toast has been done, Youngho stays long enough not to look rude.

When he eventually leaves an hour later, his mind is only on Taeyong.

Youngho stops by a liquor store on his way to Taeyong's, picking up a few bottles of wine, and some fae-spirits.

When he arrives, he knocks, unconsciously brushing his fingers through his hair and smoothing out his suit jacket. The front door opens, and Sicheng is standing there.

"You're late" he says in a flat voice, the smile on his face betraying his scolding, as he bows deeply, before warmly shaking Youngho's hand, "Congratulations, your Highness".

Youngho smiles, ridiculously shy for some reason. He thanks Sicheng as he steps into the house, kicking off his shoes, Jungwoo right behind him.

The three men step into the lounge, which immediately erupts into loud applauding and crackers filled with confetti scattering all around.

Yuta gets to him first, jumping in his arms, and kissing him loudly on the cheek.

"Congrats, _tamodachi_ " he says, his smile brilliant, and Youngho hugs him back tightly.

"Thank you" he says, and accepts the rest of the group's bows and handshakes, hugging Jaehyun. Jungwoo has since then taken his post in the hallway.

When Taeyong finally reaches him, he has a smile on his face, his eyes wide and shining with tears. Youngho wipes away a tear, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"I'm so happy for you" Taeyong says softly, his arms wrapped around Youngho's waist, his head tucked into the nook of his neck. Youngho breathes him in, holding the younger man against him.

"You two are disgusting" he hears Yuta say, and vows to fill his coffee with salt for the next few days.

When the two of them finally separate, Youngho kisses away another tear on Taeyong's cheek.

"No crying, only happiness" he orders gently, and Taeyong nods with a sniff.

"We finished all the champagne" Ten says with a hiccup.

Youngho is unsurprised, and simply hands over the alcohol he bought.

A glass of wine gets handed over to him, and he drinks some, before sitting down on the couch, pulling Taeyong on his lap.

They'll be spending the following day together, since Youngho is attending the Assembly together, and Youngho hopes they could go for dinner, and celebrate his win, just the two of them.

Youngho buries his face in Taeyong's hair, arm wrapped securely around his small waist, enjoying the weight and feeling of Taeyong so close to him.

Jaehyun hands him a piece of cake, which he alternates between feeding himself and Taeyong.

"Stay tonight" Taeyong whispers in his ear, and Youngho sits straighter, surprise and excitement making his heart beat a little faster.

"Of course" he says immediately.

They've never spent the night together. Youngho tried not to bring thunder in his happiness.

Youngho pulls Jungwoo aside a few minutes later, letting him know of the developments of his night. Jungwoo gives him a knowing look, but says nothing, as he bows his head in acknowledgement.

The palace is alerted of the King not returning for the night, and Kun gets another headache as he has to reschedule and shift Youngho's morning schedule. He does, however, send him a stern message, letting him know that he better be back at the palace by 10am, in order to get ready for the Assembly, which began at 12am.

The celebrations lasts for another hour or so, and once everyone leaves, Ten needing to be carried ("I'll drop him off at Hendery's" Sicheng says, amused), the house is blissfully empty.

Since fae need very little sleep (though that has its own limits), Jungwoo remains outside in the car, to guard, Xuxi leaving with the other car.

They share a quick, gentle kiss before the taller man leaves, and after a bow to his King and a nod to the human who owned his King's heart, Jungwoo leaves the house.

Youngho and Taeyong were kissing before Jungwoo even got in the car.

The Fae King carries the beautiful human upstairs, to his bedroom.

Youngho slowly undresses Taeyong, kissing and tasting every exposed area of the younger man's body.

Once he gets down to his underwear, the King moves up again to kiss Taeyong, taking his time.

"Let me worship you" Youngho breathes against Taeyong's lips, before his lips and tongue start exploring, getting to know the other man's body.

And worship Taeyong he does, for hours, savouring the moans and cries of pleasure he elicits from his boyfriend. He ignores the area where Taeyong wants him to focus his attention on most, instead working his mouth and hands on the beautiful masterpiece that is Lee Taeyong.

His lithe, lightly muscled body was enough to make an artist weep in joy, and Youngho makes sure to give it all the attention it deserves.

"I need to come, Youngho" Taeyong whimpers, and Youngho could have come just by the way Taeyong says his name.

Youngho, instead, takes his time getting undressed, feeling so desired under Taeyong's wide, lust-filled gaze, glad he's never strayed from his workout routine, as Taeyong shamelessly runs his gaze over Youngho's body, taking in his naked body.

"This all mine?" Taeyong asks, his voice raspy from want, and Youngho wants to get on his knees and praise this god of a human-being.

He nods, sitting on his knees, and pulling Taeyong up, so that he can sit on his lap, his legs on either side of Youngho's hips. Their erections slides against each other, making both men groan.

Youngho leans in, biting Taeyong's bottom lip, his large hands cupping that pert little ass, squeezing and kneading.

"All yours" Youngho says, swiping his tongue over the lip, "Only yours".

"Good" Taeyong says, his arms around Youngho's neck, and they are kissing again, rutting against one another, eliciting sounds of pleasure from the other.

-

Youngho makes love to Taeyong, his silver eyes blazing and crackling as they stare into brown ones, their hands intertwined, and their bodies becoming one.

The King takes his time, moving his hips at his own pace, fucking Taeyong in long, precise strokes that sends bursts of pleasure going off behind Taeyong's eyes.

"You're so beautiful" Youngho says, his body feeling taut and heated, constant, hot pleasure flooding through him, unable to take his eyes off the man under him.

Taeyong is a beautiful mess- his hair is damp from the sweat, the front strands stuck to his forehead, his cheeks are red and his lips are swollen and glistening.

Youngho loves this man so much, it hurt.

"I, I fuck" Youngho groans as Taeyong tightens around him, as the younger man comes, his head thrown back, mouth widened in a silent moan. Youngho moves faster to follow him, managing a few more thrusts, before he comes, lightning striking outside as his head buried in Taeyong's neck.

They ride out their pleasure, their bodies still moving together, until the sensitivity is too much, and Youngho gently pulls out, kissing Taeyong's shoulder in apology for any discomfort.

Youngho and Taeyong make love for hours, right into the early morning, their lips raw from kissing, their bodies coloured by bites and markings, their fingers sore from their tight grips on each other.

Youngho watches Taeyong sleep, the younger man laying on his stomach, his head turned towards the King.

He brushes Taeyong's fringe out his eyes, his fingers tracing his closed eyelids, the shape of his cheeks and nose, brushing over his lips.

"I love you" he murmurs, feeling brave in the quiet bedroom, "I love you so much. I dont want to lose you. I wont"

Youngho gathers Taeyong into his arms, Taeyong clinging to the fae in his sleep, burrowing into his chest. Youngho falls asleep under the scent and warmth of Taeyong.

The following morning Youngho wakes up in an empty bed, the spot next to him cold.

He already misses having Taeyong in his arms.

Youngho gets out of bed, stretches, and gets dressed. He and Taeyong already wiped themselves clean before they fell asleep, so he could wait until he got back to the palace, for a shower.

Barefeet, he pads downstairs, looking around before he sees the backdoor is open. Once he reaches it, he stands in the doorway, a smile on his face.

Taeyong only has on a pair of sweatpants and a thin shirt, his toes curled into the grass as he kneels down by the hen house, watching his chickens as they peck and eat the seeds he strew by them. Ruby is running around the rosebushes and few trees Taeyong planted in his backyard, sniffing and scratching in occasional spots.

It's terrifying how easily Youngho could imagine himself living this kind of life. But he can only do so for a split second, before it disappears, overriden by his birthright, his responsibility, who he is.

Youngho loves his life, but now he also loves Taeyong.

Love and duty. Love and duty. Love and-

"Hi" Taeyong says with a smile, finally noticing him. He stands gracefully, wiping his hands as he walks over to Youngho.

They meet halfway, and Youngho pulls the younger man against him as they share a kiss.

"Good morning" Youngho says softly, pressing another kiss on Taeyong's lips.

"Breakfast?" Taeyong asks, and Youngho shakes his head, regretful.

"I need to leave for the palace in the next 5 minutes, or Kun will send the winds to come fetch me" Youngho grumbles, and Taeyong giggles, pressing his face into the King's chest.

"I dont want this to end" he confesses, and Youngho savours this moment, his nose buried in Taeyong's hair.

The two of them stay like that, until a knock on the front door interrupts them. Taeyong sighs as they pull away, briefly pressing his hand against Youngho's cheek.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight, Mr. Lee?" Youngho asks when they reach the front door, opening it to reveal Xuxi standing there.

"I would love to, Sir Head Fae" Taeyong replies, and a wide smile crosses Youngho's face.

They share one final kiss, before Youngho drives off.

"Kun told me to rely a message to you, your Highess" Xuxi says, a strand of amusement in his voice, eyes on the road.

"Oh?" Youngho says, checking his phone, "And what does my Royal Advisor have to say?"

"He says he's happy Prince Youngho has found the love of your life, and while he is aware that we, as a people, only fall in love once, if he has to cancel and change any more of the set schedule he had planned, and written down months ago" Xuxi clear his throat, "If more of his life gets disrupted, because your Highness wanted to pull a 1920, he'll organize a coup d'etat, and simply rule the kingdom himself"

Youngho laughs out loud.

Taeyong showers, gets dressed in his best navy and black striped suit, with a silk black shirt underneath, his hair gelled and styled, and his dress shoes shiny, making an omelette for breakfast.

He arrives at work, and immediately needs to go over the last minute planning and work that needs to be done for the Assembly, taking place in an hour's time.

Taeyong and Mr. Do drives to the Signiel Seoul hotel together, where the Assembly will be held in the conference hall.

This annual gathering was a fancy form of team building, where global Heads of the Golden Table gather and work on continuing peaceful cooperation, looking over the global laws, and the new Heads being introduced to the rest of the world.

Taeyong is practically glowing, a constant smile on his face, and a happy lilt in his voice, even as he deals with difficult guests, a bossy and controlling hotel manager, and an especially grumpy Mr. Do.

He would see Youngho in an hour again, that's all that matters.

\--

Youngho arrives at the palace, where he showers, and gets dressed in a classic tuxedo, his Head Fae badge over his chest, with the Suh crest below it. He manages to eat a bowl of fruit salad, and gulp down some coffee, before Kun practically drags him to the car.

No one else would dare stare down the King like that, but as Kun has been advising and running his life for him for a thousand years now, Youngho simply stayed quiet, and did as he was told.

When they arrived at the hotel, Youngho got out, putting on his crown. As usual, Jungwoo and Xuxi were behind him, and Kun was by his side.

This was the first time Youngho would attend the Assembly without his father, and with a deep breathe, he steps into the conference hall, where all the Heads gets up immediately.

-

The General Assembly is a great success, as the most powerful people in the world spend the entire day kissing ass, networking, and occasionally, pretending to like each other.

There was minimal complaining about the food served, no metal was in sight, and when the event ended at 7pm, everyone left to enjoy the luxuries of the hotel, or visit their favorite places in Seoul.

As soon as the last guest left the conference hall, Taeyong blew out a sigh of relief- his work was officially over. Taeyong said his goodbyes and thanks to everyone who helped today, and Mr. Do, before leaving the hotel.

When he gets outside, he spots Xuxi immediately, and with a smile, goes over to him. The guard gives the barest flicker of a smile, still managing to warm Taeyong's heart, before opening the car door.

Taeyong gets inside, and the door barely closes, before Youngho pulls him onto his lap; Taeyong yelps in surprise, but quickly positions himself so that he was sitting comfortably, hands resting on Youngho's wide shoulders, their lips crashing together.

"You look so fucking good" Taeyong whispers, and Youngho groans, still unaccustomed to hearing the younger man swearing. He grounds their hips together, nibbling on Taeyong's lower lip, and they're kissing again, rutting hard and fast against each other.

They were hungry, insatiable, couldn't get enough of each other-

The car stops, and they hear Xuxi clear his voice.

"Apologies for the interruption, your Highness, Mr. Lee, but we've arrived at the restuarant" Xuxi says in a decidedly unapologetic tone.

Youngho is the one who curses this time, about to growl out that he's not hungry, when Taeyong's stomach rumbles. He immediately pulls back, looking at his boyfriend sternly.

"You didn't eat?" he demands, and Taeyong blushes.

"I forgot to. Today has been crazy" he says, looking at Youngho from under those long, pretty lashes.

Youngho sighs, pressing a kiss against his brow.

"Let's get you fed" Youngho says, and straighten their clothes, before getting out.

The restaurant leads them to a private dining area, and Youngho watches every bite of Taeyong eats and sip of alcohol he consumes, until he's appeased.

Youngho has to make up for some lost time last night, and this morning, so he cant do what he really wants, and take Taeyong home and fuck him until both of them are incapable of coherent thought.

He does, however, drop Taeyong off home, walking him to the front door.

"Goodnight, Yong" Youngho says, and Taeyong gives one of those gut-wrenchingly beautiful smiles.

"Goodnight, Youngho" he replies, and Youngho decides that a quiet bedroom is not needed for confessions.

"I love you" the King says, and Taeyong stares at him with shock. He seems to need a few seconds to process the words, but when he does, his eyes shine with tears.

"Oh, thank God" Taeyong says, his voice thick, as he throws his arms around Youngho, and they are holding each other, "I love you too. I love you so much"

"I dont want to let you go" Youngho says softly, sounding heartbreakingly vulnerable.

"As long as you have my heart, we will never be far apart" Taeyong says, and Youngho cant help but kiss him, Taeyong's tears staining his cheeks.

"We'll see each other tomorrow?" Youngho asks, sounding as unsure as Youngho ever heard him, and that nearly broke the younger man's heart.

"It cannot come sooner enough" Taeyong says.

"Protect my heart until then" the King says, and Taeyong nods.

Youngho leaves with great reluctance, kissing the back of Taeyong's fingers, before getting into the first car.

Youngho knocks on the office door, heart stuttering.

"Enter"

Youngho closes his eyes briefly, before entering.

"Good evening, father" he says, sitting down across from Suh Younglin, who was regarding his son with steady, warm eyes.

"My son" his father says, and Youngho can feel the love pouring from every word, his heart swelling, "what can I do for you?"

Youngho bites his bottom lip, his fingers knotted together. Youngho told his parents about Taeyong a week after they started dating, and they approved of him, much to the relief and delight of Youngho.

It has been three months since then, and with only a week until Youngho's coronation, he's never felt this strong about anything, or anyone, in his entire life.

Youngho inhales.

He exhales.

"I wish to ask Taeyong for his hand in marriage"

Youngho's father stares at his son, both surprised and unsurprised by those words.

"And you're sure this is what you desire?" his father asks, and Youngho immediately nods.

"I have never wanted anything more, Father. He is a good man, our people will love him, and he is the perfect partner to rule the kingdom, and lead the Golden Table alongside. He will say yes, but..." Youngho hesitates.

"His mortality" The former King says, not sounding unkind, but knowing.

Youngho nods, his face one of pure misery.

"I will only have him for a few decades. And while the fae will love him, the Golden Table are merciless when it comes to having the appropriate partner" he says, "I dont know how he feels about immortality".

"Then would the solution not be to ask him?" his father says, and Youngho smiles weakly, despite himself.

"You make it sound so easy" Youngho says, and his father reaches over, taking his hand in his, lifting his left hand that has his family ring on it.

"You are Suh Youngho, and you were born of the sky, and the thunder. You are a King. You lead the most powerful Table in the world. You are my son, you are your Mother's son" Youngjin's voice is fierce and unyielding, "You did not fear centuries of war, and stepping onto battle fields, nor the training and experience needed to become who you are today. Never forget who you are"

Youngho presses his forehead against his father's hand.

"Thank you"

"Be brave, my King"

Youngho's mother engulfs him in a hug, when he and his father goes to the greenhouse, telling her of Youngho's decision.

The Queen Mother takes off her wedding ring, then the engagement ring. She holds it out to him.

Youngho takes it, cradling the ring in his palm. It was made for a thin finger, though a simple spell could enlargen or shrink it.

The band was made out of special, centuries-old oak wood, blackened and as smooth as glass, with a small silver, stone in the center.

Youngho has always loved this ring.

His mother kisses him on the cheek, before leaving the greenhouse, leaving Youngho alone, as he stares at the object in his hand that will either secure or crush his heart.

He tucks the ring away securely, and returns to his suite.

Youngho undresses, and climbs into bed. He does a three-way FaceTime, needing his best friends.

Yuta was currently in Japan, and would only return a day before his coronation. Jaehyun was on the other side of Seoul, with Doyoung as they visit the vampire's family.

Both of them pick up after a few tries.

"I'm going to ask Taeyong to marry me, any advice?" he asks without preamble, secretly enjoying the way Yuta nearly falls off his chair, and Jaehyun stares.

After screams and a million questions, the only advice he got was,

"Dont get on one knee, your knees aren't what they used to be" Yuta drawls, "My latte is here, good luck!" and he ends the call.

"Speak from the heart" Jaehyun says more kindly, "Say 'You are the lightning of my life'" and with a chuckle, he also leaves.

Youngho sighs.

He then calls Taeyong.

"Your Highness"

Youngho smiles.

"Mr. Lee, how about lunch in my suite tomorrow?"

"I would love to"

After agreeing on a time, and a soft "I love you", Youngho ends the call.

He feels slightly sick, but very excited as well.

Taeyong gets picked up by a driver, the following afternoon, and arrives at the palace with excitement and nerves fluttering around his insides.

The day is beautiful, not a cloud in the sky, the sun pleasant, especially with Taeyong wearing a cream linen shirt and navy blue pants, with his loafers 

He's been to here a handful of times, but he's always preferred Youngho coming over to his house, where he felt less out of place. No one at the palace ever made him feel unwelcome- quite the opposite, as the staff has seem to take to Taeyong in a warm and welcoming manner. The chefs are particularly fond of him, since he isn't a fussy eater, and appreciates all the food they make.

Still, Taeyong prefers him and his boyfriend to spend time together in a place where he doesn't feel watched or the need to be proper, all the time.

Taeyong gets escorted to Youngho's suite, smiling at Jungwoo, who was in front of the double doors. Jungwoo nods his greeting, opening one of the doors for the younger man.

Taeyong steps inside, a smile on his face at the pretty table setting waiting for him. Youngho is waiting inside, looking handsome as always.

"Hello" Taeyong says, suddenly shy and breathless as Jungwoo closes the door behind them, leaving only the two of them. Youngho gives one of his devastating smiles that scrunches up his whole face, making his look younger and more adorable.

"Hi" the taller man replies, simply wrapping his arms around Taeyong, pulling him against his body, holding him. Taeyong melts into the hug, his eyes closing as he wraps his arms around Youngho's waist.

They are forced to pull apart when a soft knock interrupts them.

"Please, sit down" Youngho says, pulling Taeyong's seat out for him. Taeyong sits down, Youngho joining from across the table, as the starters are brought in.

Lunch is lovely, as expected. Taeyong and Youngho eats well, but the younger man cant help but notice how nervous Youngho's movements are, and the slight shaking in his voice. After dessert is eaten, and the plates are cleared off the table, Taeyong takes Youngho's hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Are you okay, Youngho?" he asks, concerned, and blinks as Youngho abruptly gets up, their hands separating.

"Walk with me" Youngho says, and Taeyong barely has time to nod, before his hand is taken, and they leave the suite.

Youngho is quite as they walk the beautiful palace grounds, filled with gorgeous flowers, greens, and trees, looking especially pretty in the sunlight.

When they reach the huge lake,sparkling and blue-green near the greenhouses, Youngho stops.

He gently turns Taeyong so that they are facing each other. They are alone, but Taeyong knows that Jungwoo and Xuxi are somewhere closeby.

"Taeyong" Youngho begins, and Taeyong shivers at the reverence that his name has in the older man's voice, "I love you. I love you so much, the only way I'm able to breathe is knowing I have you in my life".

Taeyong could have melted right where he was standing, "I love you too, Youngho"

"That's all I could ever want in life" Youngho says feverishly, holding Taeyong's hands in his, "We have been together for 97 beautiful, life-changing days, and I dont need another day to know what I want, and need, for my future".

With that, Youngho gets down on one knee. His silver eyes are bright and flashing in the sunlight, reminding Taeyong of the first time he ever made eye contact with the fae. The green of the grass, the pretty lake, and the colours of the plant life around him, made this the perfect place to, to-

Yougho's hands shake as he takes out a purple ring box from his pants' pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring.

Taeyong is numb with shock, heart beating erratically.

"Lee Taeyong, would you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Taeyong stares at a painfully hopeful-looking Youngho, who is staring up at him like his entire life depends on his answer.

Taeyong's hand, which came up to cover his mouth in shock, pulls away slowly, his eyes not leaving the fae on his knee.

Yes, yes, yes, yes, his heart screams.

"I- I cant, Youngho" Taeyong says, swallowing painfully, as Youngho's eyes dullen in absolute surprise, and quickly, in heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forever doesn't have to start right now".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry about that cliffhanger.

Taeyong tries to not cry as Youngho slowly gets up, his gaze wide and disbelieving as he stares at Taeyong.

"You cant?" he asks, his voice unbelievably small, the pain as sharp as broken glass between Taeyong's ribs.

Taeyong wishes he could take back his answer, but-

"It would never work, Youngho. You know that we have cant last beyond... beyond this" Taeyong says, fighting back tears as Youngho goes from looking heartbroken, to anger.

"Beyond what, Taeyong?" Youngho demands, the ring box clenches tightly in his big hand, "Has this all just been some casual affair to you? Was that all I was?"

"No!" Taeyong says immediately, his voice urgent, "You know I love you, so very much"

The younger man takes a deep breathe, and allows himself to speak the ugly truth that has been eating at him for months.

"I'm a human, Youngho. My mortality will never allow us to be together, beyond the next 50-60 years. And even then, I will soon become sagged and wrinkled, while you remain young and beautiful. I cant do that to you" Taeyong wipes his hand over his wet cheeks, "You deserve someone who will be by your side forever".

"It doesn't have to be like that" Youngho says, desperation etched into every word, as he takes Taeyong's hand in his, "You could take the bite- we have options".

"I've never wanted to be anything other than human, Youngho" Taeyong says softly, his voice thick with tears, "I'm just Lee Taeyong. I cant be what your world needs me to be".

"I only want you!" Youngho says, his eyes a silver blaze, "You are my heart, Taeyong. I cant lose you. I dont give a damn about anything else".

Youngho would have found his pathetic desperation disgusting in any other circumstances, but right now, his pride is the last thing on his mind.

"You deserve someone your people and the Table will approve of, Youngho" Taeyong says, hating himself for saying this, but it felt like a heartbreakingly cathartic moment, pouring out all his insecurities and pain, "I will never be enough for you, not in the eyes of those you serve and are responsible for. A human being cannot be with a Fae prince".

"You think I give a damn what the Table thinks? They wont dare defy my wishes" Youngho growls. " I will burn down the whole world, and rain fire on anyone who tries to separate us"

The painfully honest tone in Youngho's voice makes Taeyong's already broken heart squeeze tightly.

"That's the problem, Youngho. You are the future King and Head of the Golden Table, before you are mine. I wont allow you to give that up"

"Taeyong, please-"

"No, listen. I love you, and I always will. I-I need to go. I need time to be by myself, and think" he pulls away his hand gently, "I'm sorry".

Taeyong's vision is blurry with tears as he walks away.

Taeyong is on his way home, sobbing into his hands, when the thunder starts.

\--

Youngho screams in pain, tears mixing with the rain, on his knees as his world crashes around him, the lightning rocking the earth around him.

\--

Kun finds his King at the lake a minute later, soaked to the bone, a storm roaring through Seoul, the sky mourning the heartbreak of Youngho.

"Your Highness" Kun says gently, making sure the umbrella covered Youngho, "you need to come inside".

"He said no, Kun" Youngho whimpers, "he said no".

Kun feels absolutely helpless, and cant do anything other than lead the King inside. Jungwoo has a few towels ready, throwing it around the shoulders of Youngho as soon as they enter the palace.

"Youngho?" the Queen Mother says, her voice filled with concern, as she comes down the grand staircase, her eyes on her wet and obviously inconsolable son, "What's wrong, my son?"

"Mama" Youngho sobs, stumbling into his mother's arms, crying into her neck, making himself smaller so that she could hold him.

Taeyong gets the driver to drop him off at Ten's apartment. He blindly walks up the two flights of stairs, knocking on door 2003.

Ten opens the door a few seconds later, obviously laughing at something someone said a second ago. As soon as he sees Ten's face, however, he immediately sobers up.

"Yongie? What's the matter?" the shorter man asks, "I thought you were with the Prince?"

Taeyong whimpers at the mention of Youngho, and without needing to say anything else, Ten opens his arms for Taeyong to gratefully step into. He gets led to the kitchen, where Hendery is busy cooking, Taeil sitting at the island bench, chopping carrots.

They both looks concerned at the state Taeyong is in.

"Put on the kettle, baby" Ten tells Hendery as he gently sits Taeyong down next to Taeil; the elf immediately engulfs Taeyong into his arms, holding him through the heartwrenching sobs ripping through his body.

"What's wrong?" Hendery whispers to Ten.

"Love" Ten replies softly.

-

Yuta flies back that night, calling for the family plane to be ready for departure, when Youngho calls him and told him what happened.

He arrives in Seoul the following morning, only pausing long enough to call Sicheng and let him know he was back, and fetch Doyoung and Jaehyun at the Kim home.

The car ride to Sicheng's apartment is tense. Doyoung already knows what happened between Youngho and Taeyong, and Yuta found it hard not to be cruel towards Taeyong at the moment.

A fae heartbroken because of love, is a terrible thing to behold.

His Youngho is in pain. Yuta takes that _very_ personally.

The Japanese man keeps his jaw locked in order to prevent any venomous words from spitting out, ignoring the murmured words between his best friend and the vampire.

Sicheng gets picked up, and Yuta feels something small unclench in him as the Chinese man gets in, pressing a kiss against his cheek. He manages to give him a smile, taking his hand in his.

The four men split up when Yuta's driver drops off Sicheng and Doyoung in front of Ten's apartment complex. Doyoung and Jaehyun shares a kiss, while Sicheng squeezes Yuta's hand with a soft "I'll call you later".

When it comes to this situation, the alliances had to be split.

"There was a storm yesterday" Jaehyun says, his head tipped back against the car seat, eyes closed, "It's the middle of summer, and there was lightning and rain".

"Fuck" Yuta says softly.

The two fae arrive at the palace, where Kun meets them just before they get to Youngho's suite.

The Royal Advisor and the two men have always been friendly, but business and friendship never mixes well, and Kun was there in the service of the King, not to be anyone's friend.

Kun gives Yuta and Jaehyun a weak smile as they shake hands.

"He didn't sleep last night. He needs you" Kun says, and the two men nods.

They both greet Jungwoo, who's standing infront of the suite doors. Yuta hesitates, and knocks on the door. When there is no answer, he swallows and opens up.

In Youngho's bedroom, the King is laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, dressed tracksuit pants and a loose, black shirt. He looks at his best friends entering with dull, silver eyes.

"Youngho" Jaehyun says in a gentle voice, and Yuta feels his heart breaking at his best friend's face crumbling.

As if they have one mind, Yuta and Jaehyun both crawl in bed, laying down on either side of Youngho. Yuta lays the taller man's head on his shoulder, while Jaehyun wraps him in his arms.

"I'm so sorry" Yuta says over and over, stroking Youngho's hair, who's tears was already soaking his shirt. Jaehyun says nothing, tightening his arms around the King.

Sicheng and Doyoung gets allowed into the apartment by a sleepy Taeil, who slept over. They all share hugs, and while Taeil goes to the kitchen to make everyone coffee and tea, the two men go to small lounge.

Taeyong is sitting on the huge, leather couch he slept on, staring at his hands. Ten is sitting next to him, talking to him softly, while Taeyong occasionally nods, not replying.

They both look up when Doyoung and Sicheng walks in, Taeyong's eyes wet with tears.

They all sit together, Doyoung gripping Taeyong's hand, whose head is on Sicheng's shoulder.

"I messed up" Taeyong says miserably, "I gave him up".

"You did what you thought was best for his people, and his future. No one can resent you for that" Ten says fiercely, like he's been repeating this for hours.

"I knew this day would come, and I still allowed us to get together, how fucked up is that"

No one has anything to say to that. Taeil comes in with a platter holding their beverages, Hendery following him.

Life goes on.

Youngho gives himself one day to be completely heartbroken and miserable, and then it's back to being King, and Head Fae.

A new week is here, and Friday was his coronation, so Youngho has lots to do, and to distract him from the hole in his chest.

Monday morning is spent going over his schedule with Kun, who blessedly does not talk to him like he's busy dying, unlike his parents and best friends.

He's not resentful of their treatment- the last day and a half has been the worst of his existence, and they were in almost as much pain as he was.

But.

But life goes on. Taeyong was right- love does not come before duty.

He has a nation of fae, and a Golden Table to lead. He is responsible for millions, and the legacy of his family.

Youngho gets up after the quick rundown, and with a bow from Kun, he leaves for his first meting of the day.

\--

Life goes on.

Taeyong goes to work early on Monday, barely smiling at Yuni, his colleague and Mr. Do's junior assistant, when he sits down at his desk.

He does his work mindlessly, physically needing to stop himself from calling Youngho, and... and he has no idea what he would say.

This needed to be done, Taeyong thinks. They both knew this would happen, but love is a fucking blindsider.

His phone buzzes on the table, and he picks it up.

It was from Sicheng.

'You'll be okay, Yong. Just take your time. Dont give up on love'.

Taeyong swallows painfully, hands trembling as he replies.

'Thank you'.

Dont give up on love.

Taeyong closes his eyes, assaulted by the memory of Youngho, Youngho, Youngho: their first time talking, their first date, first kiss, first time making love, first time they said 'I love you', love, love, love.

Taeyong straightens up, taking a deep breathe.

He wont give up.

Not on Youngho.

He just doesn't know how to fix this mess.

-

“And tomorrow we have a meeting with Do Kyungsoo, about the new developments regarding the fae-elf treaty with North Korea. Mr. Do wishes to discuss a strategy before Wednesday”

Youngho’s head snaps up at Kun’s words. His breathe quickens, and he tries not to show it.

“Why wasn’t this in the schedule meeting this morning?” Youngho demands, and Kun replies in an apologetic voice.

“The North Koreans only informed us a few hours ago the decision made by their King”.

Youngho nods, but says nothing. When Kun leaves his office, he curses.

He isn’t prepared to see Taeyong, not yet.

He doesn’t know what they were at the moment. Taeyong said he needed time to think, but the rejection still hurt like Youngho was repeatedly being stabbed in the heart by a blunt knife.

The King leans back in his chair.

Everything depended on Taeyong, and what his final decision was, regarding him and Youngho. He said no to marriage, but not to Youngho.

Doyoung, Sicheng, Taeil and Ten have all become his friends, and Youngho didn’t want to lose them. He also didn’t want to cause any problems for Yuta and Jaehyun, and their futures with their boyfriends, all because they wished to remain loyal to Youngho.

This is all a mess.

The bubble of excitement in Youngho’s chest, knowing he’ll see Taeyong tomorrow, somehow hurt even more.

Taeyong only has eyes on Youngho as he walks down the aisle, taking everyone's breathe away in his wedding suit, hair slicked back. His parents are on either side of him, beaming proudly at the wedding guests on both sides, a combination of the two men's family, friends, and other individuals from their worlds.

Yuta, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Sicheng, Taeil, Ten, and the kids are all sitting in the first few rows.

Youngho is dressed in traditional fae royal wedding garb- silk robes, green and silver, similar to a hanbok, but with insciptions from the fae language on it in black; his hands and feet are covered in ritual markings, there to bring luck and prosperity. His crown is on his head.

The ceremony, like all fae weddings, are held in nature. The cliff it is on, looks over a gorgeous view of the ocean, deep blue, powerful and a blessed venue for marriage.

The guests are all sitting on long, carved logs, and the High Priestess officiating the wedding stands under an archway made of gardenia and rose thorns, Youngho next to her, ready to get married.

When Taeyong finally reaches him, his parents hand him over to Youngho, who shakes Mr. Lee's hand warmly, while kissing Mrs. Lee on the cheek.

Then it's only him and Taeyong.

"Mr. Lee" Youngho says softly, taking Youngho's hands into his. The smile Taeyong gives him is enough to make his heart skip a beat.

"Your Highness" Taeyong replies softly, and Youngho presses a kiss on the other man's knuckles.

The ceremony is short, the High Priestess reads from the fae wedding scrolls, a rope is wrapped around their joined hands to symbolize lifelong unity and love, and after saying "I do", the rings are exchanged, and after sprinkling both men with blessed water, the men kiss.

Youngho cups Taeyong's face, the kiss lingering as all the guests cheer, sparks going off over their heads.

"My husband" Youngho murmurs softly.

Youngho wakes up, the happiness of the dream draining away quickly as the sound of the alarm brings him back to reality.

He wipes away the tears on his cheeks.

Taeyong twitches the entire Tuesday morning everytime the elevator pings on the floor, expecting it to be Youngho arriving for the meeting.

He smoothens his tie, taking a deep breathe as he finishes editing a speech Mr. Do asked him to look over. Yuni, the junior assistant, is setting up the boardroom, and should be done by now.

When Mr. Do told him about the meeting, he made a very unmanly sound, and ran out of his office. He returned 2 minutes later, apologized profusely, and left again.

Now he's sitting at his desk, waiting for his... Youngho to show up. This would be the first time they saw each other since...

At 11am, the elevator pings, and middle one opens up.

Youngho steps out first, as is custom, looking devastating in a green suit, with a grey shirt and matching tie. His hair is product-free, the fringe flopping over his forehead.

Taeyong's mouth dries up as he quickly gets up. His eyes meet the Prince's, his stomach jolting at the cool, blank expression on the taller man's handsome face.

No amount of control could hide the residue hurt, and the overwhelming love in Youngho's eyes that takes Taeyong's breathe away.

Kun is right beside him, with Xuxi and Jungwoo behind them, wearing the Suh crest, as usual.

Taeyong cant keep his eyes off Youngho for too long.

"Mr. Lee" Youngho says, no inflection in his voice, and that hurts.

Taeyong bows deeply, keeping his eyes low, "Your Highness, Mr. Qian. Mr. Do has prepared the boardroom once more, for the meeting. Please, if you'll follow me."

With that, he leads them to the boardroom, bowing his head again as he stands to the side, allowing Youngho and Kun to enter first. Jungwoo stays outside, while Xuxi enters.

For some reason, Taeyong cant bring himself to look them in the eyes- they were there for the aftermath of Saturday, and must resent Taeyong for hurting their Prince.

Taeyong enters the boardroom last, taking the seat across from Kun. It doesn't mean he'll miss Youngho, but it's better than feeling dejavu from that first meeting.

He takes notes, speaks when he needs to add important information, and stays quiet the rest of the time, keeping his eyes down. When he does brave looking up, however, he's unreasonably stung by Youngho not already looking at him, unlike the first time.

Taeyong knows they're not broken up, but he also knows they don't know how to deal with everything that happened. He was honest when he rejected Youngho's proposal, and he doesn't know how the Prince feels about him at the moment.

They need to talk, Taeyong knows that. But what do you say to the man who's heart you broke, after he bared it for you to take?

Taeyong sighs softly when the meeting ends, pouring coffee for everyone, in order to avoid talking to anyone.

"Taeyong" he hears behind, and turns to see Kun, a kind smile on his face.

"Mr. Qian" he says softly.

Not knowing what to do, Taeyong hands Kun his cup of coffee, which the Royal Advisor takes with a grateful "Thank you", taking a small sip, before talking again.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm... I'm feeling better" Taeyong says, finding himself unable to lie under that purple-eyed gaze.

"I'm glad to hear that" Kun replies, stepping closer so that he can't be overheard, "His Royal Highness has spent the past few days checking his messages, and emails every few minutes. He picks up his phone, punches in your number, then puts it down again. He is suppose to be preparing for the coronation on Friday, but his heart is troubled"

Taeyong blinks, swallowing hard. He doesn't know what to say to that- he could certainly relate, but-

"You're wondering why I'm betraying trust, by telling you this" Kun says, like he could read Taeyong's mind, "I want you to know that it's not too late. I know forever seems like a long time, but yours does not have to start now"

With that, he gives a smile, his dimples flashing, before leaving Taeyong to join Mr. Do.

Taeyong flickers his eyes to the Prince, and startles when he finds those silver eyes on him already.

He doesn't know what to do, except to join him.

"Hello" the younger man says, and Youngho's mask seems to crumble in front of Taeyong's face.

"Taeyong" he says, such desperation and love in his voice that Taeyong feels like he could melt from it.

"Youngho" he replies, and for the first time in two days, the world feels whole and aligned again.

"How..." Youngho clears his throat, and Taeyong wants to touch him, "How are you?"

"I'm okay" Taeyong says, and he finds that it's true, especially with Youngho in front of him, "And you? Are you ready for Friday? It must be very exciting"

"I'm terrified" Youngho says, and Taeyong hides a smile- the Prince has always been brutally honest, even if it's uncomfortable for those around him. Taeyong has always found it refreshing, "I've been preparing for this my entire life, yet it's still all so daunting".

"You'll lead your people well. And the fae love you- they proved that by voting you their Head of the Golden Table" Taeyong says gently, and Youngho gives him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Taeyong" and there it is again, his name being said with such beautiful, unmatched reverence.

I love you so much, Taeyong thinks.

"My pleasure, Youngho" he said instead, a small, shy smile on his face. God, it feels like the first time they met, all over again.

Taeyong takes a stab at being brave, and places his hand on Youngho's arm, squeezing gently.

"I'm always in your corner, don't forget that" the younger man says, and Youngho's eyes widen slightly, before he nods.

"That means more to me than you know" he says fervently, and Taeyong wants to kiss him so badly, he steps closer, about to say- say anything, when Kun comes up to them.

"My apologies for the interruption, your Highness, Taeyong" the Royal Advisor says, sounding like he meant it, before turning to Youngho, "We need to leave soon, or we'll be late for the meeting with the visiting diplomats from Oceania".

"Of course" Youngho says, immediately switching back to being the Prince. He looks at Taeyong again.

"Your seat is still open at the coronation"

Taeyong nods, cheeks red, and bows his head at the departing Prince.

Mr. Do simply raises his eyebrows at Taeyong, who quickly leaves the boardroom, muttering something about needing to fix a document.

There's hope, Youngho thinks as the elevator goes down to the ground floor.

He smiles to himself, arm still tingling where Taeyong touched him.

\--

There's hope, Taeyong thinks as he goes to the printing room, the sudden giddiness putting a skip in his step.

There is hope.

-

The day before Youngho's coronation, Taeyong is laying in bed, ready to go to bed, when he gets a ping from his phone. He frowns- it's nearly midnight, so he doesn't know who would be messaging him.

Setting down his novel, he picks up his phone, opening his messages. It's a message from Doyoung, with an attached image.

'Jaehyun just gave me his family ring, at dinner! He also asked me to move in with him, and I say yes :D'

Taeyong smiles widely, quickly tapping on the image, whistling at the impressive ring on Doyoung's finger, a crest engraved on it.

'OMG, I cant believe you'll be the first one getting married from us, what alternative universe are we in' comes the reply from Sicheng, and Taeyong giggles.

Sicheng likes acting like the thing between him and Yuta is super casual, but Taeyong knows that Sicheng spends more time at Yuta's than his own apartment.

'I'm so happy for you, Doie' Taeyong replies, sending a few heart emojis.

'TELL HIM THE DOWRY IS 1 MILLION DOLLARS' Ten sends, and Taeyong snorts.

'No'- Doyoung.

'Ugh, why am I friends with you'- Ten

'whatever, loser'- Doyoung

'Say that to my face, I dare you!'- Ten

Taeyong sighs, and leaves the group.

He's about to call Youngho to hear if he heard the news, when he hesitates.

They haven't spoken since Tuesday after the meeting, and Taeyong still didn't know where they stood. He was attending the coronation tomorrow, and he hoped they could talk afterwards, before the ball.

The younger man takes a deep breathe, and pulls up Youngho's number.

He types.

'Good luck with tomorrow. You'll make an amazing King, Youngho. I'll be in the first row, cheering you on'

Youngho replies in under a minute.

'Thank you, Taeyong. Having you so close will definitely make tomorrow much better'.

The smile on Taeyong's face is so wide, his cheeks hurt, and he can feel his face redden.

He presses his lips to the screen with a sigh.

'I want to give you the world too' he says softly.

The morning of the coronation comes bright and early for Youngho. He barely had time to blink sleepily, before Kun has him out of bed, and getting naked.

His bedroom is filled with Priestesses, the High Priestess at the forefront.

The body, mind and soul of a future King/Queen must be cleansed before taking the throne, and the process is long and intricate. The only ones allowed to witness it is the future ruler, the Priestesses, and the betrothed of said ruler.

Youngho will be doing his cleansing alone today- he feels a pang in his heart at the thought.

A special washroom is in Youngho's suite, where the ritual happens. The Priestesses circle him, chanting in their high, lovely voices, asking the gods and the ancestors to protect and guide Youngho during his time as King, keep him safe and straight-minded, and put his people before himself.

After the chanting, the Priestesses rubs Youngho down from head to toe in a special ointments and creams, before washing him off with blessed water.

The High priestess flicks her hand, and the wind picks up in the room, drying off Youngho in seconds. She then steps forward, her purple eyes ancient and blazing, a pot of thickened oil in her hand.

The oil is used to draw symbols and write in the fae language all over Youngho, from his forehead, down to his toes. Youngho closes his eyes during this process, breathing as he feels the power of the High Priestess flowing through his body.

Eventually the oil gets rubbed off his body. With a final wash of the blessed water, Youngho gets wrapped in a thick, warm robe.

He opens his eyes, his silver eyes reflecting in the washroom.

The High Priestess steps forward, a small smile on her face. She cups his face, and leans her forehead against his.

"You are ready, my King" she says, and as she releases Youngho, he goes on his knees, bowing his head.

"Thank you" he says, and once he feels a touch on his shoulder, he gets up.

Kun joins them, ushering Youngho to his dressing room, while the Priestesses leave, making their way to the location where the coronation will be held and do their final preparations.

Youngho gets dressed in his military uniform, purple (the colour of the Suh house), with touches of silver (for Youngho's connection to the sky). His medals and stripes are all on display, and the family crest is on his breast.

His battle longsword is by his side.

His hair is smoothed back, and his hands are covered by gloves.

In the foyer, Youngho's mother fixes an already straight star on his shoulder, looking beautiful in a silver ballgown, while his father stands closeby, handsome and proud in his own military uniform. He is wearing the crown and cloak he would be placing on Youngho during the coronation.

"Our future is bright" his mother says, kissing Youngho's cheek softly, before the two of them have to leave. His parents enter the coronation before Youngho, so they have to leave first.

Once he's alone, Youngho takes time to close his eyes, and breathe.

He's been ready for this day for a thousand years, and it was finally here.

He was ready to lead his people, and honor the Suh family.

He would not disappoint anyone.

Jungwoo finds him, dressed in his own military guard uniform.

"We're ready to leave, your Highness" he says, and Youngho straightens, ready to walk into the rest of his existence.

\--

Taeyong, dressed in a black suede suit and a white bowtie, hair dyed black, is trying not to panic as he looks for all his white earrings.

Sicheng is tapping his foot impatiently at Taeyong's front door, arms crossed.

"If we dont leave in the next minute, we'll be late, Yong" he says, and with a frustrated sigh, Taeyong grabs the two he can find, puts them on, and runs out of his bedroom.

"Finally" Yuta drawls as the two men get in the limo, joining the Japanese man, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Ten and Taeil.

There were only 150 guests invited to the actual coronation, many being close friends and family, and the rest being Very Important world leaders and public figures, handpicked by Youngho.

"Sorry, sorry" Taeyong says, settling in next to Taeil, "Let's go".

-

"Lord Jung, Lord Nakamoto, Mr. Lee, Mr. Leechaiyapornkul, Mr. Moon, Mr. Dong, Mr. Kim, your seats are this way" a chirpy, pretty woman informs them when they get to the middle of the Wondaeri Birch Forest, the long thin trees beautiful and green in the surrounding lush forest. The aisle, strewn with peonies and lilies, has glass chairs on either side.

At the front is a throne, made of wood. The seat of the throne is a deep purple suede, and the highback has special, ceremonial designs carved on it.

As Taeyong and the rest go and sit in their seats, the Priestesses, beautiful and powerful their bodies covered in runes, all glide to the front, taking their place on either side of the throne. The rest of the guests show up, including Mr. Do and his husband, Mr. Do Jongin. Taeyong has long since stopped getting starstruck by all the famous and important people he's met, but he cant help but stare at all the people who have made an effort to be here.

The coronation is getting livestreamed to the rest of the world, and will be the most viewed broadcast in history. The importance of this moment cannot be understated.

When the slow, beautiful strings of a violin starts playing, everyone quietens down, and stands as the King and Queen Mother walks down the aisle, holding hands and looking beautiful and regal.

The King stands in front of the throne, while the Queen Mother sits down in the first row.

Taeyong stares as Youngho walks down the aisle next, the Prince's head held high, shoulders squared, and eyes only looking forward, focused and confident.

He looks at no one as he walks towards his throne, stopping in front of his father. Youngho kneels, bowing his head as the King places his hand on his head, talking loudly in fae.

It was a difficult language to learn, and Taeyong did not know what was being said, but he knew the King was passing his power over to Youngho, granting him the Kingship.

Youngho eventually lifts his head, and with a smile, his father places the crown on his head, the crystals on top sparkling in the sunlight filtering through the treeline. The Priestess steps forward, and drapes the cloak over Youngho's shoulders, the wind whipping briefly as she says a quick chant. When she stops, Youngho gets up, turning towards the guests.

"Long may King Suh Youngho rule!" the Priestesses chant, and the royal guard, led by Jungwoo and Xuxi, all kneeling in front of their new King, pledging their loyalty and protection to Youngho.

King Suh Youngho. He looks majestic and ethereal in that moment.

Taeyong heart pounded just watching him, and for the first time months, he felt no doubt about what he wanted for his future.

The royal ball in honor of the coronation is held at the Suh palace.

Taeyong and the others arrive, and are escorted by a footman to the venue, when Kun appears in front of them, before they could even enter the palace.

"Gentlemen" Kun greets, ever polite, nodding his head. Taeyong could hear Ten softly saying "Yummy", and remembers that this is the first time Kun has met any of Taeyong's friends. He tries to hide a smile- while Hendery is all about enjoying a little show once in a while, Kun's boyfriends are not. Taeyong will have to let Ten know that Kun was one fruit he wouldn't get to sample.

"Taeyong, would you mind following me?" Kun says, turning his steady and piercing purple eyes on Taeyong, who blinks, confused at the summoning.

"Uhm, sure, if I may know why?" Taeyong asks, and Kun gives a small smile.

"You are being requested an audience by his Majesty, the King" the Royal Advisor says, and Taeyong's head spins.

Oh no, he's not ready! He was going to spend the rest of the night writing out a speech to say to Youngho, and then send the speech to his friends, and see if it was too pathetic or not.

Taeyong exhales unsteadily.

"Okay" he says, and Kun's gaze becomes approving for a second.

"Follow me" he says, and then looks at the others, who are all standing there with varying expressions (Taeil with his eyebrow raised, Sicheng and Jaehyun smirking, Yuta looks cautious, Ten with a leering smirk at Kun, and Doyoung not even paying attention, too busy checking his phone).

He gives his friends a smile, before following Kun.

Here he goes.

Youngho gave Taeyong a tour of the palace when he visited for the first time, all those months ago, yet he was confused and slightly disorientated by all the hallways, and shortcuts Kun led him through.

They eventually ended up infront of a single door, which Kun opens without knocking, letting Taeyong enter first.

It was a small, two-story library, intimate and warmly decorated. Taeyong could imagine himself spending hours in here.

Youngho is waiting in front of the fireplace on the side, his focus already on the door when Taeyong and Kun enter.

He isn't wearing his cloak anymore, but the crown is still on his head.

It looks good on him, Taeyong thinks.

"I'll take my leave" Kun says behind him, "You are expected in 10 minutes, your Majesty"

With that, he quietly closes the door behind him, leaving the Fae King and the human alone.

There is a short pause between them, wherein Youngho just seems to take Taeyong in, while the younger man tries to get his brain to function again, and come up with the words he desperately wanted to say.

"Hi" Youngho says softly, and just like that, Taeyong feels himself easing.

Being with Youngho has always been as easy as breathing.

"Hey" he breathes, and stays still as Youngho steps closer, until they're backed up against the door.

"I need to kiss you" Youngho says, sounding so feverish and desperate, that whatever Taeyong wanted to say, flies straight out of his head.

"Oh, please" Taeyong barely gets out, before the King's lips are crushed against his, his large hands cupping Taeyong's face. Taeyong arches into Youngho, his hands resting on his chest, their lips moving together effortlessly, their bodies fitting as if nothing happened.

As if they were made for each other.

Kun keeps a smile on his face as he walks around the ballroom, greeting guests, and fielding questions on the location of the King.

The Queen Mother calls him to the head table, quietly asking where her son is.

"He's... slightly occupied, your Highness" Kun replies, clearing his throat.

"With what exactly?" she asks, her blue eyes sharp.

"Love" the Royal Advisor says truthfully, and understanding fills the Queen's face. She smiles, and nods.

"Finally" she says, and Kun returns her smile, bowing, before he makes his way through the guests again, trying to check his phone every few seconds.

The King was 15 minutes late.

Kun plans his coup d'etat with a pleasant look on his face.

\--

Youngho is sitting on a chair with Taeyong on his lap, holding the younger man tightly against him.

God, this feels so good. So right.

Taeyong belongs in his arms, only his arms.

"I've missed this so much" Taeyong murmurs against his neck, his breathe tickling against Youngho's skin.

"Me too, you have no idea how much" Youngho replies softly, pulling back slightly so that he can look into Taeyong's pretty face, and takes a deep breathe,

"About Saturday-"

"I'm sorry" Taeyong cut him off, lowering his head to avoid the King's gaze, "I got scared, and I felt so uncertain about what our future would be like if these feelings between us faded, or if our relationship was not approved. But..."

Youngho gently lifts Taeyong's face, so that he could see those magical eyes again.

"But what?" he asks gently, and the emotion in the younger man's face is enough to make him want to get on his knees, and accept anything and everything.

"But as I lived five days without your smile, your lips, your love, I realized that I only needed you" Taeyong sits up straighter, his eyes only on Youngho, as if he wishes to emphasise his next words, "I only need you, Youngho. I only want you. No matter the consequence".

"Even if the consequence means immortality, and ruling alongside me?" Youngho asks, his entire life hanging off Taeyong's next words.

Taeyong smiles, resting his fingers against Youngho's cheek.

"Yes" he says, "but how about we see how the next few years as boyfriends go?"

Youngho exhales.

"That sounds good" the King says, kissing Taeyong softly.

"Forever doesn't have to start right now" Taeyong says against Youngho's lips, and smiles.

Taeyong quietly slips into the ballroom, making his way over to his assigned table, where the rest of the group are sitting.

Ten gives a lecherous smirk, and Taeyong slaps his hand over the smaller man's mouth before he could say anything.

There is the sound of a trumpet playing, and the ballroom quietens down.

"His Majesty, the King" Kun announces, before the double doors opens up.

Everyone gets up when Youngho enters, not a hair out of place, looking cool and calm.

He makes his way to the head table, sitting in the middle. As soon as he's in his seat, he nods his head, and everyone else sits down as well.

Youngho catches Taeyong's eye, and gives a quick smile, before turning to his obviously fussing mother.

Taeyong smiles at himself- powerful King or not, he is still her son.

Taeyong tucks into the appetizer, his light both full of love, and light.

He and Youngho have decided to keep their relationship a secret for now- they want time to simply enjoy each other, before their every move gets tracked by the entire world. In a few months, they would officially announce to the palace, and then the world, that they are a couple, and will be dating for a few years.

During that time, Taeyong will slowly, but surely, be shown the ways of the fae royal family, and what role he would have as the King's partner.

He would remain human for the period. It was important for Taeyong to feel like he could still control that part of his life, while he eased into a brand new identity.

Once the official courting is over, Youngho and Taeyong would announce their engagement to the world, and the younger man would officially apply for the bite.

Immediately following Taeyong becoming immortal, would be the wedding between him and Youngho.

And forever begins.

-

"So, Kun" Ten starts, and Taeyong lifts his hand to stop him mid-sentence, not even looking up from his food.

"Don't even think about it" he drawls, "His boyfriends are the two royal guards in charge of guarding Youngho, and they are not the sharing type".

"These royal stuffy people are no fun" Ten grumbles, but quickly gets distracted by the pudding arriving.

Taeyong grins at the eye roll Doyoung throws at Ten's usual dramatics. He still wanted to talk to the vampire, and congratulate him, in person, on the developments between him and Jaehyun.

He also wanted him to be the one who would bite him in a few years.

But that talk could wait. It is an international, unbreakable law that every human that wishes to become a supernatural, whether a vampire or werewolf, has to officially write up a letter of consent, on wishing to get the bite. The human has to be an adult, age depending on the country, and the biter has to sign the consent form, in court. Any person who was Changed without that form, will face punishment. Vampires and werewolves who Change humans without consent, faces the same consequences.

Jaehyun is the one who suggests they all get together and celebrate Youngho's coronation, just the group of them.

Yuta suggests they all fly to one of the Nakamoto islands, and celebrate on a yacht.

Taeil suggests a Korean BBQ restuarant.

Ten is all for them hiring out an entire hotel penthouse floor, and bringing strippers. Youngho says no to that idea immediately.

Doyoung suggested the palace, to keep it simple.

In the end, it's Youngho who turns to Taeyong with a small, intimate smile, and suggest they all go back to where most of this started: the Lee home.

Taeyong's eyes brighten at the idea, and he nods.

And so, a month after Youngho becomes King, the whole gang ends up at the Lee household, Mr. and Mrs. Lee gone for the weekend.

The celebrations is relaxed and not over the top, like Yuta and Ten would have liked it to be. There was good food, alcohol, and great music.

Everyone was in the backyard, sitting around a fire, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

As usual, Xuxi was standing guard, while Jungwoo was outside. Kun sternly told Youngho that he better sleep at the palace tonight, if he wanted to catch his flight to Hong Kong the following morning, for a meeting with the Head of the country.

That's all for tomorrow to deal with.

For now, Youngho was blissfully content, with his boyfriend on his lap, a cold beer in his hand, and his friends around him.

The kisses Taeyong occasionally pressed against the side of his head, added to that happiness.

Youngho couldn't wait to get him naked later on.

Things got interesting later that evening, when Sicheng moans about needing a refill, and Yuta immediately jumps up, taking his empty glass from him.

"I love you" the Chinese man says gratefully, stretching his neck forward to probably loosen the muscles there.

Yuta pauses on his way to the backdoor, his eyes widening in surprise, before a huge, gorgeous smile stretches over his face.

"I love you too" he says happily, and Sicheng looks up at him like he just realized what his words meant. After a few seconds, there is a pleased expression on his face, and he returns Yuta's smile, with one of his own.

"I know" he replies simply, and with that, Yuta continues on to the kitchen, practically floating on a cloud of happiness.

"Just say the word, and he'll marry you on the spot" Ten drawls after a spot of silence, and Sicheng shoves him off his chair, though he cant help the smile still on his face.

Taeyong turns to smile at Youngho, mouthing "finally", and the King grins with a nod.

Taeyong, who just came using the bathroom, ends up bumping into Doyoung in the foyer.

They smile at each other, and Taeyong is about to return to the yard, when he remembers what he's been meaning to ask the vampire.

"Dons, wait" he says, and Doyoung pauses on his way to using the bathroom himself. The taller man turns to face Taeyong, an expectant, curious expression on his handsome face.

"I want to as you something" Taeyong begins, and beckons Doyoung to follow him to the lounge. They sit down on one of the couches, Taeyong taking Doyoung's hand in his.

"As you know, Youngho and I have decided to just date for a few years, while I learn the ropes of becoming his husband" Taeyong says, and Doyoung nods, "I've decided that I want to take the bite, and I want you to be the one who Changes me".

Taeyong watches Doyoung's face slacken in surprise.

"Are you sure? You know what immortality means" Doyoung says seriously, and Taeyong squeezes his hand.

"Jaehyun is your forever, and remember what you told me about the two of you?" the younger man asks, and Doyoung nods, his eyes visibly softening.

"Forever is just the beginning, when it comes to Jaehyun and I" he says softly, and Taeyong smiles.

"That's how it is for me and Youngho".

Doyoung's smile is wide and bright, and he pulls Taeyong into a hug.

"I would be honored to Change you, when the time comes, Yong" Doyoung murmurs into his hair, and Taeyong leans back, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Taeyong goes home with Youngho that night, after handing Mark and Donghyuck the house keys. His brother and the fae were going to house-sit until his and Mark's mom and dad got back on Sunday.

When they arrived at the palace, they were met by Kun, who was typing away on his iPad. Without a care about the two men wanting to get to the bedroom, Kun took his time going over the schedule for the following day, reminding Youngho of the flight time, and not to get enough sleep, especially since he had three back-to-back meetings as soon as he got into Hong Kong.

The Royal Advisor departed with a stern look at Taeyong, as if it was his responsibility now that Youngho listened, and a sweet smile at his boyfriends.

Youngho and Taeyong looked at each other and giggled as soon as Kun was out of earshot.

At his suite, Xuxi and Jungwoo bowed deeply, before returning to their cottage. They themselves had packing and preparations to do.

Youngho picked up Taeyong, who wrapped his legs around the King's waist, and carried him inside his bedroom, laying the younger man down on his bed.

The King took his time undressing and kissing everyone inch of Taeyong. He licked, bite and kissed Taeyong's perky nipples, and sucked bruises onto his abs and thighs.

Youngho ate out Taeyong until he was in tears, needing desperately to come.

"I love you so much, Mr. Lee" the older man whispers as he pushed into the love of his existence, their eyes only on each other, breath mingling with how close their faces were to the other.

"I love you too, your Majesty" Taeyong moans, lifting his hips, causing Youngho to slide deeper inside him, eliciting pleasurable sounds out of both men.

They make slow, beautiful love until both of them orgasm, their sounds quietened by their kissing.

They fuck, hard and fast, Taeyong riding Youngho until neither can see straight.

They kiss and explore one another's body.

It always feels like the first time, it never feels mundane.

Loving each other never feels like anything other than breathless and beautiful.

Youngho falls asleep spooning Taeyong, his lips pressed against the younger man's shoulder blade.

-

While Youngho and Taeyong are sleeping in each other's arms, Ten is out with Hendery, continuing their night, by going to a club.

It was one they frequented, the fae enjoying the variety of fae alcohol they have on display.

They two men have been there for a few hours now, and were on dance floor.

Or rather, Ten was dancing.

Hendery was watching.

He enjoys watching.

He was sitting on a couch, his drink in his right hand, his other hand in his lap, black and orange-flecked eyes on Ten.

Ten who was dancing with a tall, pretty boy, grinding that sexy ass against the boy's crotch. Hendery smirks at the way the boy, a werewolf, was practically humping Ten, very much turned on and ready to take the hot guy giving him the time of day, back to his place.

Ten catches his eye, and winks, doing a sexy move that slides his body up and down, against the other boy's, who was mouthing 'Oh my God' at the feel of Ten against him. Hendery downs the rest of his drink, licking his lips and nodding at Ten's hot, challenging gaze.

Ten smirks, looking so fucking gorgeous under the club's flashing lights, his all black outfit, and the smokey eyeliner he put on, a killer combination.

The fae watches his boyfriend turn in the guy's arm, wrapping his own around the werewolf's neck, before leaning up and kissing him. The werewolf melts into the kiss, his hands on Ten's ass, rubbing their crotches together.

While the guy kisses down Ten's neck, the shorter man looks over at Hendery again, biting his red and bruised lips.

The fae smiles, satisfied when Ten visibly shivers.

Tonight will be very fun indeed.

Nine months after the inauguration of King Suh Youngho, there is a meeting held at the palace, finalizing the official public statement of the King and Taeyong being in a relationship.

Youngho is sitting at the head of the table, Taeyong to his right, with Kun, the royal media specialist, and the Council also at the meeting. Taeyong hadn't truly realized how much of Youngho, and the Suh's lives, gets controlled and planned down to the last detail.

He and Youngho get final say on what gets announced to the public, which was enough for the younger man. His fingers were interlaced with Youngho's, and he smiled at the King brought it up to press a kiss against his fingers.

"The schedule for the announcement of your relationship will be as followed" Kun says, after hours of discussion and negotiation, "Tomorrow the royal social media accounts will post a public statement on his Majesty being in a committed relationship, but Taeyong's name will be withheld for now. There will be a photoshoot this weekend, and pictures from that shoot will be released next week, with Taeyong's name. Members of the Council and the Golden Table will announce their support of the relationship to the rest of the public, over a course of that week."

Kun looks at Taeyong, "Taeyong, you will be attending a few public events with his Majesty, and eventually, a few alone, so that the fae, and the rest of the world, can get to know you better. There is no need for you to quit your job at the UN, but you'll need to have a security detail, and your royal duties always comes before your work".

At the slightly apprehensive look on Taeyong's face, the Royal Advisor gives him an encouraging smile, "You'll do great. Your engagement will be announced in exactly 5 to 6 years, before you turn 30 years old. You will take the bite 5 months later, and then 4 month later, the wedding will be held":

Kun looks around the table.

"Any questions?"

No one has any.

Youngho smiles at Taeyong, who cant help but feel the fear in the pit of his stomach lesson.

He was worth all this.

After the meeting is over, and everyone leaves after bowing deeply to the King, it's only Youngho and Taeyong left, Jungwoo standing in the corner.

Youngho wraps his arms around Taeyong, pulling him closer, and they share a quick, gentle kiss.

"I can finally give you the world, my love" the King murmurs softly, and Taeyong sighs, feeling happy and content.

Doyoung and Jaehyun announce their engagement, and subsequent wedding the following day, on a hot Friday night, when everyone is at Yuta's penthouse to watch an international game between South Korea and England.

It was only Yuta and Jaehyun who were interested in the results, by the gang decided to all watch it together, and make a fun night out of it.

It's been over a year since Youngho and Taeyong announced their relationship to the rest of the world, and they've only continued falling in love. Taeyong has never been so busy in his life, and his freedom of movement has become slightly restricted, but he wouldn't change any of it for the world.

They're all sitting in Yuta's open and spacious lounge, which has a gorgeous view of the Han River, when Jaehyun, who has Doyoung curled against him, clears his throat as the game goes to half-time.

"Doyoung and I got engaged last night" he says casually, before taking a sip of his beer.

Ten drops his bowl of popcorn, Taeil chokes on his drink, and Taeyong sits up so quickly, he barely avoids hitting Youngho's chin with his head.

"What?!"

And there is pure chaos.

It all eventually settles down after a few minutes with Ten sitting on Doyoung's chest, and Jaehyun showing the engagement ring.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner!" Doyoung wheezes, as Ten sniffs indignantly, "It's been so wild the last 24 hours with us planning the wedding".

"When are you getting married, next week?" Sicheng says jokingly, and Jaehyun grins, his dimples flashing.

"No, tomorrow"

More chaos.

\--

The following night, as midnight, finds the gang, the Jungs, the Kims, and some other family and friends in the same forest where Youngho had his coronation.

The open meadow where the ceremony was being held, was lit with pretty fairylights and lightbulbs floating in the sky, thanks to Taeil. There is little decoration or fanfare- only the most important people in Jaehyun and Doyoung's lives were invited.

As a sign of respect, and acceptance of each other's different lifestyles and ways of living, the forest at midnight was a compromise for both of them: nature is very important for an earth fae, and the nighttime held a special meaning for vampires.

Everyone was dressed in a casual formal, with all the guests sitting on wooden benches. Jaehyun was the one waiting for Doyoung, his eyes sparkling, wearing a white button-up and linen pants. Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Ten and Taeil all sat in the first row.

Mrs. Jung and Mrs. Kim were already tearing up, holding hands- the two families are as in love with each other as the two men, and Taeyong found it so cute.

Soft, piano music started playing, and then Doyoung was walking down the aisle, wearing all white, looking very handsome, his smile wide, eyes only on his future fiancee.

The ceremony is beautiful, the vows making Taeyong tear up. When the two of them finally exchange rings, and kiss, everyone claps.

The reception is held at the Jung Manor.

Taeyong sits and watches everyone with a smile on his face, feeling so unbelievable happy.

His best friend is married to the love of his life, and Taeyong couldn't be more pleased. He watches Doyoung and Jaehyun sitting at the wedding party table, their eyes only on each other. Like the first time they met, Jaehyun makes a flower appear, giving it to a blushing Doyoung.

Taeyong looks around his own table, his heart full at the way Sicheng feeds Yuta a piece of cake; Ten and Hendery were whispering to each other, holding hands over the table; Taeil was flirting with a very good-looking waiter, who's face was red at the attention. Finally, Taeyong looks at Youngho, who was, as always, already looking at him.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you, Mr. Lee?" the King says, and Taeyong could feel the happiness glowing on his face. He leans in and kisses his boyfriend.

"Not in the last hour" he says cheekily, and Youngho cups his face, kissing his again.

"I love you so much" he breathes, and Taeyong was beyond ready for forever.

"I love you too, your Majesty"

\--

After the reception, when all the guests have left, and it's only the gang, the kids (in the corner, trying to steal some cake and bottles of champagne), and the newly weds left in the Manor's ballroom, Yuta abruptly gets up.

"I have something to say" he says, his eyes bright and nervously excited. He turns to Sicheng, who was watching funny cat videos on his phone- the younger man seems to notice how serious Yuta is and puts down his phone.

Everyone had their attention on the two of them.

"Oh my god" Youngho says, still next to Taeyong, who turns to look at him, confused. Youngho's eyes were wide, a smile creeping onto his face, "he's going to do it".

"What is it?" Sicheng asks, before Taeyong could question what Youngho was on about.

Yuta seems to take a deep breathe, before dropping down onto one knee in front of Sicheng.

The Dong-Nakamoto weddings are lavish and beautiful. Hundreds of guest are invited, many being just family of Yuta and Sicheng.

("Chinese and Japanese are very loving" Yuta said with a smirk when showing the list of his huge family).

Taeyong is sitting in the second row of the wedding ceremony, smiling at the memory of Yuta pulling out a ring box, with a pretty ring inside, and how Sicheng gave him an unimpressed look, said "Ask me next week" and went back to his cat videos.

Yuta looked like he was going to cry, and Youngho had to carry him out of the ballroom, to calm down. When they were outside, everyone looked at a calm Sicheng.

"What?" Sicheng asks, when he notices everyone looking, "If I said yes, Doyoung would have killed us both if we had to share anniversaries".

"You're right" Doyoung said calmly, feeding Jaehyun some cake.

The next time Yuta asked, Sicheng said yes before he could finish proposing.

The wedding was held 1 year later, with two ceremonies being held, one in Osaka, and the other in Wenzhou. Both were planned to be traditional, and Taeyong was currently sitting through the Chinese ceremony, tearing up at beautiful vows.

The reception was held at a beautiful temple, and at the end of the event, it was only (as has become custom by now) the gang left, sitting around one of the tables, eating the last of the cake, finishing the alcohol.

Taeyong was leaning against Youngho, happy and so very content.

Yuta and Sicheng left the following day for their 5-month long honeymoon, travelling the world.

\--

A week after the wedding, Taeyong officially submitted his consent form for the bite, his hand shaking as he handed the papers over the court official.

It would take some time before permission was given, the both Taeyong, Doyoung and witnesses had to go sign.

Taeyong and Youngho were only getting engaged in 3 years, but the palace wished to get the formalities of the way.

And with Doyoung and Jaehyun getting ready to adopt their first child soon, Taeyong wished for the paperwork to be complete, before the vampire got too busy with his family.

-

The day the royal engagement between King Suh Youngho and Lee Taeyong is announced, the internet breaks 5 times, every newspaper gets sold out, and its the only topic spoken about for weeks.

The infamous image used as part of the announcement generates billions of likes, gets shared globally, and becomes iconic.

In the picture, Taeyong and Youngho are in bed, obviously having just woken up, barefaced and puffy eyes. But that isn't the focus.

What captures the world is the expressions of pure happiness and bliss in both their faces, cuddled under their blankets, their eyes only on each other. Taeyong's hair is sticking up in all directions, while Youngho has a lock of his own long hair falling over his eyes. Both are wearing pajamas, and their bedding is red and grey.

Their heads are on fluffy, grey pillows, and Taeyong's left hand is resting on Youngho's cheek.

The engagement ring is visible on his ring finger.

There is nothing planned about the shot, the two men aren't wearing their finest clothes, and their hair isn't elegant, their puffy eyes aren't hidden by makeup.

Yet it is one of the most beloved images in history. It is the one people use when they wish to describe how love should look. It is the one used to describe what heart eyes, and a loving smile should be.

Love.

Love.

Love.

_

It wasn’t an official photographer who took that famous image.

The gang came for breakfast, the morning after Youngho officially proposed.

The newly engaged couple overslept, and Ten barged in to come get them, his arm full of Doyoung and Jaehyun's daughter, Jiwoo. She's 5 years, adopted by the fae and vampire when she was 2, and she is pretty as a flower; she is half-fae, with bright green eyes.

Jiwoo was playing with Yuta's phone, when Ten walked into the suite.

"Get out of them, we're having breakfast in 5 minutes" Ten demanded, waking up Taeyong immediately.

After much groaning and complaining, both men woke up.

"Morning, Mr. Lee" Youngho whispered, his silver-eyes sparkling as he took in his future husband.

"Good morning, your Majesty" Taeyong said, resting a hand on his husband's cheek, smiling at him.

A click and a flash went off, and both men turned to Jiwoo, who recently learned about the camera app, and has spent days taking pictures of everything she saw, using her papa's phone. "Come on, Jiji. Let's go and see what we can steal from the royal vault" Ten says, and with a blown kiss, he leaves.

Five months after the official engagement, Taeyong gets Changed.

It is a private, intimate moment, and to solidify the bond between maker and subject, Doyoung holds Taeyong against him for the hours that it takes his entire body to transform, stroking his hair, and steadying his body as shudders and shaking rips through it.

Youngho and Jaehyun sit on the other side of the room, next to one of the vampire officials there to ensure the process is done correctly. The Changing is done at the palace, and only the 5 men are allowed inside the suite.

Once Taeyong wakes from his Changing, 6 hours later, he is thirsty.

So fucking thirsty.

When the opened blood bag gets pressed against his lips, he drinks greedily, gulping down the blood his body would need to survive for the rest of his existence.

After he feels quenched, Doyoung kisses him on the forehead and on both cheeks, a smile on his lips.

"You did well, Yongie" the vampire murmurs, and Taeyong nods, his body exhausted from the Changing.

The last thing he remembers is Doyoung placing him in Youngho's arms, and the King carrying him to their bed.

"Sleep, my love" the taller man says, and Taeyong slips into unconsciousness.

Taeyong sleeps for 2 days, as his body gets used to the new changes it has undergone.

He wakes starving, but not only got blood. Youngho is already waiting for him to wake, a huge platter filled with food on it, and a small jug with fresh blood in it.

Taeyong eats and drinks, and once he's done, he and Youngho showers together.

"Ready for the rest of forever?" Youngho asks later on, when they are both back in bed.

Taeyong smiles at his future husband, counting his calm heartbeats, and smelling his blood, which has the tang that the air has before a lightning storm.

"Yes" the newly-made vampire whispers.

Forever is just the beginning, as Doyoung told him, when it comes to love.

Youngho and Taeyong dance in the middle of the empty dancefloor, their eyes, as usual, only on each other.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful, and now they were doing their first dance as husbands, everyone in the Royal Hall watching the gorgeous, happy couple slowly moving side to side, simply enjoying being in each other's arms.

Youngho's crown was sparkling in the lights, the white crystals matching Taeyong's frosty hair colour, dyed specially for the big day.

"How are you feeling, my husband?" Youngho asks softly, his silver eyes glowing, and Taeyong smiles.

"More happier than I've ever been in my life, my husband" the younger man replies, pressing a kiss against Youngho's cheek.

"I love you, Prince Consort"

"I love you too, your Majesty. Forever and always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sweeties!
> 
> My socials:
> 
> Twitter- Malikah_Meyer  
> Curiouscat- malikahmeyer
> 
> Once again, go check out taeyongseo!

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated!! 
> 
> Check out Carly's ao3 and cc, she is so awesome (both are taeyongseo).
> 
> Come say hi at my socials:
> 
> Twitter- Malikah_Meyer  
> Curiouscat- malikahmeyer
> 
> Love you all!!


End file.
